Impossible
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Shizuo wakes up next to a naked Izaya and only remembers very little from the night before. Now their relationship has changed forever. Shizaya, kinda OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Ikebukuro were always quiet when midnight was close. Shizuo Heiwajima was sitting in the same bar he had been fired from earlier in his life. But he didn't care. All he wanted at that moment, was to drink something. And that bar was the only thing that was close enough. Or maybe he just didn't wanted to walk any more. He had been walking pretty much all day. But at least the stupid flea didn't show up once.

Shizuo finally got his light beer, but only took a few sips at it. He wasn't the biggest drinker. Honestly, he'd rather drink soda or eat candy. But something just a cold beer could do. And maybe another smoke after. He sighed as the bar-door opened, letting in another costumer. But Shizuo didn't care to look who it was. It wouldn't be anyone he'd know anyway. And honestly, he couldn't really think off anyone he would like to see at that moment. He took another small sip at the cold beer, when he heard a familiar and annoying voice.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya Orihara closed the bar-door behind him, as he eyed the blonde in the other side of the bar. He didn't think he'd meet him here, of all people. He smiled and quickly walked towards him. Shizuo was the last person he would have thought would be at a bar this late – and drinking beer. He sat down next to the former bartender and giggled. "I never expected you to be at this bar. You got fired from here, right? What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo ignored the informant. He was the last person he would talk to. He tried to hold his anger back and just slowly kept drinking his cold beer. He didn't even look at the other man. All he wanted to do was sit alone and drink the beer. Well.. half of it at least. He sighed and slowly moved a bit away from the other. Once again he sipped at the beer and looked away from Izaya.

Izaya giggled and moved closer to the bodyguard. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan~ ?" he said and grabbed the other man's arm. He reached out for Shizuo's glass of beer and took a sip. He felt the evil glare from the other man, but he could care less. He leaned up to Shizuo's arm and smiled, looking up at him.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me. Now." Shizuo looked angrily down on the smaller man, who just curled up against his one arm. When Izaya took the beer, Shizuo just looked at it and didn't feel like drinking any more from it. "Now you owe me a beer.."

Izaya giggled once again as he moved closer to the other man. "I will buy you one later," he said and smirked.

Shizuo looked at him. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he so close? If that was a usual day in Ikebukuro, Shizuo would already have thrown tables and what-not after Izaya. But for reason, he just didn't. But he still wanted the flea away, out off the bar and gone. "Now, flea."

"Fine, fine. So inpatient." Izaya sighed and got up, walked towards the bartender, who looked nervous. Maybe because the strongest man in Ikebukuro was sitting not that far from him. Izaya giggled silently and quickly ordered two beers, that came immediately. He turned around and walked back to the table, sitting down very close to Shizuo again and placed the beer in front of him, smiling.

"Thanks.." Shizuo grabbed the beer and ignored the flea clinging to his arm. He quickly drank the cold beer, not pausing for air once. After seconds he placed the now empty glass on the table and looked back at Izaya, who still curled to him. What the hell was wrong with him? _Oh no.._

Izaya looked at the other man and smiled. "Shizu-chan, you'll get drunk if you drink that fast," he said giggling, curling close to his one arm.

But even Shizuo himself knew it was too late. He couldn't handle alcohol at all. "No, flea, that's not-"

And that was all Shizuo could remember from that night.

_The morning after.._

Shizuo opened his eyes but only met darkness. The room was completely dark. He looked down and realized he wasn't alone. He had his arms around someone. And that someone was lying with the back to Shizuo. Shizuo didn't know if this person was female or not, and he couldn't see anything because of the darkness in the room. He had to find out on his own.

Shizuo moved one hand up to the person's chest, but there was nothing there. Still, he had to be absolutely sure that this person was male. He slowly moved the other hand down the person's stomach, and... Now he was sure. This was a guy. And then it happened. The guy started to giggle. And it was familiarly annoying.

"Now now, Shizu-chan. I only just woke up." Izaya turned around and smirked, looking up at the other man, even though he couldn't really see him because of the darkness in the room. "I'm not awake enough for another round." He giggled and slowly moved closer to the other naked man.

"Flea?" Shizuo looked down at the naked informant, who he couldn't see clearly. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? And why are you naked?" He slowly looked down on both of them. Wait.. Why was he naked himself?

Izaya slowly lost his smile and kept looking at the other man. "Wait.. You don't remember?" He sat half up and looked down on Shizuo, who he slowly could see better.

Shizuo looked confused up at the naked other man. "Remember what?" Now that he thought about it, he only remembered very little about the day before. He remembered the flea clinging to his arm and himself drinking. And that was it. He couldn't remember anything after drinking the beer.

Izaya smirked and placed a hand on the other man's naked chest, moving it slowly down to his stomach. "Well, then I have to make you remember," he said and moved closer to him, leaning over him.

"No, no you don't." Shizuo sat up and pushed Izaya away. "I don't wanna remember." He stood up and turned the lights on in the room. He turned around and looked back at the completely naked Izaya, who was just lying in bed with the sheets taken off. "Put on some clothes, flea.."

Izaya looked the naked bodyguard up and down and smirked. "I could say the same to you, Shizu-chan. Except I'm enjoying what I see right now." He giggled and kept looking at Shizuo's body. He moved to the side of the bed, closer to the blonde, and finally looked up at his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shizuo quickly put on some boxers and walked out off the bedroom and in to the kitchen. He sighed and opened the fridge. He didn't have a hangover like many others would get from drinking too much. It was weird, especially when he didn't remember a damn thing from last night. And why the flea was naked in his bed.

Izaya followed the other man out in the kitchen, now wearing boxers and one of Shizuo's shirts he had taken. Of course it was too big. "My ass hurt.." He looked at the bodyguard and smiled. It wasn't a lie that his butt hurt, but it was always fun to tease Shizuo.

Shizuo turned around once again and looked at the informant. "Go away," he said and walked to the couch, holding a bottle of cold water in his hand. He sat down and sighed, sipping to the water. He looked back at Izaya and noticed the shirt he was wearing. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

Izaya shook his head and giggled, sitting down next to him. "Your shirt is.. comfy." He grabbed the other man's arm again and curled to him, smiling.

Shizuo sighed. "That's it." He stood up and grabbed the collar of the shirt Izaya was wearing. He quickly walked to the front door. "I don't remember what happened last night, but I still hate you and I'm not your boyfriend! Now get out!" He opened the door, threw the informant out and shut the door quickly. He stood still for a few and then locked the door.

Izaya looked at the now closed door and looked down at himself. "Shizu-chan, I don't have my clothes.." He knocked on the door and laughed awkwardly. "I can't go home without my pants... Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo laughed and walked away from the door. "I don't care." He sat down on the couch again and turned the television on, trying to get his mind off from that weird morning.

"... Shizu-chan?.." Izaya knocked several times and laughed awkwardly again. "Damn it.. Fine! I'll just wait here until you come out and give me my pants... And my phone.." He sighed and sat down in front of the door, looking up at it. _I really didn't think this through, did I?.._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter, I apologize. But if you didn't notice, then it's great! ^^**

* * *

><p>Izaya sat in front of the door for a long time, freezing like hell. After all, he wasn't wearing any pants. He only had boxers and Shizuo's big shirt on. He sighed and stood up, knocking on the door again. "Shizu-chan! I'm freezing! Let me in or give me my pants.."<p>

Shizuo smirked when he heard the flea calling outside. "No! Just go home!" He could go home without pants, could he. Shizuo sighed as the informant's cellphone started to ring. "That is the most annoying ringtone, flea.."

Izaya tried to open the door and surprisingly it opened. He smirked and walked in, looking at the bodyguard. "Hey Shizu-chan~ ." The phone kept ringing as he reached out for it, turning it off.

Shizuo looked at the other man. "What the hell, flea! How the hell did you come in?"

"Well, you're not very gentle when you're angry. I think you broke your lock." Izaya smiled lightly and slowly walked closer to the other man.

Shizuo tsk'd and stood up, walking away and in to the bedroom. "You can have your stupid pants. Just get out," he said when he came back, throwing the flea's pants at him.

Izaya smirked lightly and grabbed the pants, walking close to the other man. "Well, now that I'm inside again, I don't want them," he whispered close to the bodyguard. Actually, he just wanted to tease the other man, but that night with him made him want to kiss him, hug him and.. well, be his boyfriend.

Shizuo quickly pushed the smaller man aside, slowly getting a furious expression in his face. "Just. Get. The. Hell. Out. Flea!" He yelled the last part loudly. If he had had any neighbors at some point, they were gone the day after Shizuo moved in. Or maybe the day before. But he didn't have any.

"Nope~." Izaya giggled and looked down the bodyguard's body. "You know, Shizu-chan. Maybe _you_ should get some clothes on. You're only wearing boxers after all. Unless," he very slowly took a step closer to the other man, smirking lightly, "you want to go for another round~ ?"

"Another round of what?" Shizuo looked confused at him and took a step back as the other man took a step forward. He didn't really care about only being in boxers. As long as he wasn't naked anymore.

"Wow.. You really don't remember anything from last night, do you?" Izaya stopped and looked shocked at the former bartender. He never thought that Shizuo would be one to lose memory of something like that. But Izaya smirked quickly again, by a new idea that suddenly popped in his head. "I could just show you what happened. Then you'll maybe remember," he whispered in a seductive voice and took another step closer to the bodyguard.

Shizuo blushed invisibly as he heard the other man's seductive voice. Was that really all it took to make him blush? It couldn't be right. "No, I don't wanna remember if it involves you being... naked."

"Ooorh, Shizu-chan~. What is wrong with my body?" Izaya took another step closer the other man, smiling that sort of evil smile that he had.

Shizuo didn't move away, just kept looking at the smaller man. "Nothing, as long as you are wearing clothes."

Izaya smiled widely and quickly walked close to the taller man. "Oh, so Shizu-chan likes my body now?" he said teasingly.

"I never said that!" Shizuo was getting angry, but for some reason he just held back his anger. Normally he would already had been throwing a table or the nearest object at the other man, but he didn't.

Izaya giggled and stopped walking as soon as he was very close to the blonde. "But is it true?" he asked and leaned close to him, looking up. He was, after all, shorter than the other man.

Shizuo was quiet for a few moments, where he just glared down at the small man. "No," he said shortly and turned his back to him.

Izaya smirked and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist, pressing up against him. "That's sad. 'Cuz I like yours, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked over his own shoulder as he felt the black haired's arms around his own waist, his eyes wide open. "What the hell are you doing, flea?" he said with an quite aggressive tone. Only at that point, he remembered, that they both were half naked. Izaya in only boxers and one of Shizuo's shirts. and Shizuo in only boxers.

"Isn't it obvious, Shizu-chan?" Izaya giggled as he pressed closer up against Shizuo, moving his arms tighter around him. He rested his head on the other man's back and smiled.

"Well.. Yearh.." Shizuo slowly turned around so they were extremely close, and looked down at the smaller man. "But I'm not your boyfriend and you're not getting anything!" He stopped talking for just a few seconds, before he started again. "And I don't like you! I freaking hate you!"

Izaya looked up at him and smiled, still pressing his own body against the other man's. "Well, that's not true, Shizu-chan," he said and smirked once again. "I know you're not my boyfriend and I know you don't hate me.. well, not that much. And I am getting something. Because now," he slowly moved his hand down towards Shizuo's butt, "we're close, and you can't deny that you want it."

"I can deny it. Because I don't want to!" But even though he said he didn't want to do it, Shizuo didn't pull away from the informant. He glared down at him, waiting for him to let go. When he felt the other man's hands going down towards his butt, his eyes widened more.

"Don't lie." Izaya giggled as the blonde's eyes widened and moved both hands to his butt, squeezing it gently. "I know you wanna."

Shizuo glared down at the smaller man as he felt his hands on his butt. "I don't," he said. "And let go off my ass, flea!"

"Sorry, Shizu-chan, I can't do that," Izaya said and smirked once again. "Because now.. I want to go another round." He pressed up against Shizuo's body, looking up at him and didn't move his hands away.

Shizuo sighed and grabbed Izaya's shoulder, roughly pulling him away. "Go a round with yourself, because I'm not doing anything with you. Unless it's to kill you." He walked to the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Take your phone and pants and leave, flea."

Izaya walked to him and sat down on his lap, leaning his back up against him. "Shizu-chan, I can't go a round with myself. And I'm not leaving."

"Get. Off. Me. Now!" Shizuo said. His eyes widened once again, when he felt this.. weird feeling by being touched by the informant. No. This couldn't true. The flea couldn't turn him on just by sitting on him!

Izaya giggled as he rested his head on Shizuo's chest. "Nope~" he said giggling.

Shizuo growled low and grabbed Izaya's shoulder. In some weird way. he pushed him down on the couch and leaned over him. "I'm not doing anything with or to you. Ever!"

Izaya looked surprised up at the former bartender. He didn't expect Shizuo to push him down on the couch. He smirked lightly. "Oh really? But it looks like you're about to do something to me." He was quiet for only 2 seconds, before he started talking again. "And I think your friend in your pants wants it." He giggles once again, looking at the other man's face.

Shizuo quickly jumped off Izaya and walked to the bedroom. "Get the fuck out, flea!" he said before shutting the door.

_A few moments later.._

Shizuo slowly opened the bedroom door, now fully dressed, and looked around in the other room. He couldn't see the flea, but he was probably still there somewhere. He walked out and closed the bedroom door, still looking around. "Flea?" he said after a while.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya popped up from the couch and smiles widely at the blonde. He was still only wearing boxers and one of Shizuo's too big shirts. Except.. he had taken off the shirt and was now only wearing boxers. He stood up and took a few steps towards the other man, before he stopped. He smirked and sat down on the edge of the couch, looking up at the former bartender.

Shizuo looked at the smaller man and sighed silently, turning around. "For the last time, flea. I won't do anything with you." Why wasn't he listening? And what the hell was wrong with Shizuo's heart beat? He couldn't be turned on by a half naked flea, could he? No! It was impossible!

"Orh, that's no fun, Shizu-chan." Izaya slowly looked down at the bodyguards back and smiles widely. "But I can still be your boyfriend, even though we don't do anything. Except kissing, of course. It's not a very good relationship if we don't kiss."

That was it. Shizuo lost it. He quickly turned around to face the black haired man and looked angrily down at him. "I am not your freaking boyfriend! I will not kiss you - ever! And I will not have a freaking relationship with you! I fucking hate you, flea!" he yelled loudly and tightened his fists.

Izaya sat still and looked up at the furious blonde, not surprised at all. He smiled that evil smile of his and stood up. He grabbed his pants and Shizuo's too big shirt and pulled them on while he spoke. "Maybe you're not my boyfriend now, Shizu-chan. But you will be. Soon." He leaned close to the taller man and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, before he turned around and ran out off the apartment. "Bye Shizu-chan~" he said giggling before shutting the door, disappearing.

Shizuo stood still for several minutes and looked at the closed door, before he finally started to yell loudly. "What the hell, flea? Aaaargh! I fucking hate you!"

It took him a long time, before Shizuo noticed the cellphone on the table. "He forgot his phone.." He sat down and grabbed the phone, smirking lightly. "Well, he's not getting it back now," he said and tightened his grip around the phone, smashing it into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews! ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! ^^.**

* * *

><p>Izaya walked happily down the street, that now was full off people. It was in the middle of the day after all. But then he realized.. he forgot his phone. "Dammit.. Oh well, can't get it back now.. or," he turned around and smirked, looking towards Shizuo's apartment, even though he couldn't see it where he was standing now, "I could just walk back and get it?" He smiled widely, but turned around and started to walked towards his own apartment. "Naaarh. I'll give him a few days~. Or maybe just a few hours." He giggled and looked around on all the people on the street. "More people to gather information about. Gonna be fun~!" He giggled loudly and kind of evil, as he kept walking to his own apartment. "I can't wait to see Shizu-chan again~!"<p>

_24 hours later.._

Shizuo slowly opened the door and walked out, locking the door behind him. He turned around and started walking down the street, as his phone started to ring. He pulled it up quickly and looked at the screen. '_Tom_'. He sighed silently for no reason at all, as he answered. "What is it, Tom?" he said and kept walking down the street, looking around the people.

"_A 'hello' or 'how's it going, Tom-san?' or something like that, would be nice once in a while, Shizuo._"

Shizuo didn't answer back. He just waited for the debt collector to start talking again.

"_Okay, I'll take that as a no.._" Tom coughed lightly, before he started talking again. "_I'm actually not in town the next few days.. well, a week or two, that is. And-_"

"What?" Shizuo interrupted and stopped walking. "Why didn't you tell me before I got out off my apartment? Or at least yesterday?"

"_Now now, Shizuo, don't get angry. Remember who's paying you. Actually, I tried to call you yesterday evening, but I got no answer. I guess it was turned off, or something. But any way, you don't have work until I come back in town._"

"Great.." Shizuo sighed and started walking down the street again, away from his apartment. "And when will that be?"

"_I just said.. A week or two. Probably two. I'll call the day before. If you're gonna pick up, that is._"

"Fine. I'll pick up.."

"_..Mind if I ask why you didn't pick up last night?_"

"I was sleeping. I had a very weird day yesterday. And I don't want to talk about it!"

"_Fine, no need to get mad, Shizuo. Well.. I'll see you in a week or two. Bye._"

"Bye," Shizuo said, before hanging up and putting the phone back down his pocket. He kept walking and pulled out a cigarette. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't really have anything else to do than work. But there were no work, as long as Tom wasn't in town. Well, there was always the flea he could beat up. "I'll kill him for sure," he mumbled to himself as he lit up the cigarette. He stopped walking in the middle of the crowd and walked to the nearest lamppost, leaning up against it. He sighed heavily and placed both hands down his pockets, looking at the smoke coming out of the cigarette.

_In Izaya's apartment, the same time.._

Izaya sighed lightly and spinned his chair around. "So boring.." he said and looked at his assistant, Naomi. "Maybe I should just make a visit to Shizu-chan? Hmm.." He smirked widely and almost jumped out off his chair, grabbing the fur coat and pulling it on. "I'm gonna visit my Shizu-chan~ !" he said, smiling widely, as he passed the brunette.

Naomi looked at the black haired man and shook on the head. "Fine. I'll stay here, as always."

"Thank you~!" Izaya walked out of the door and closed it after. He smiled widely as he started to walk down the street, flipping his new cellphone open and looked at the time. "He should be working now. Oh, that's right. Tom-san isn't in town. Then he's probably home. Or.. standing some place, smoking." Izaya kept talking to himself that way until he saw the blonde. He smiled wider and walked up behind the lamppost, the bodyguard was leaning up against, as he giggled silently.

Shizuo didn't notice anything. He just stood there, leaning up against the lamppost and smoking. He looked at the people passing him, watching them behind the blue sunglasses.

"It won't be nice kissing you, if you keep smoking that much, Shizu-chan," Izaya said giggling and walked around to face him. He smiled widely up at the blonde, watching him.

Shizuo quickly looked down at the smaller man, getting angry as usual. But this time, more than angry. A lot more. "What the hell do you want, flea?" he said and threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it. "Can't you just die?"

"Orh, Shizu-chan. That really hurt, you know." Izaya took a step closer to the other man and smirked widely. "I just wanted to see you again, that's all."

"Well, I don't want to see you, so.. go away," Shizuo said back and lit another cigarette. He looked furiously at the black haired man, who just stood still, watching him. He blew smoke towards him, making a small cloud of smoke coming towards him.

Izaya coughed the second the smoke got to him. He took a step back and looked down until the smoke finally was gone. "That's not nice, Shizu-chan," he said as he slowly looked back up at the now smirking man. He was quiet for a few moments, before he smirked slightly. "But even though, Shizu-chan.. I still wanna kiss you."

Shizuo looked at the smaller man and growled low. "I don't want to kiss you or be kissed by you." Couldn't he just kill him, right there? It wasn't like he had anything better to do. And then he finally could end this endless fighting, make an end on the stupid flea.

"I think you do want me to kiss you," Izaya said, smiling lightly and took another step closer to the other man. He didn't care about the watchers, at all. He knew that Shizuo would chase him eventually and they would disappear out off the crowd. It was always like that.

Shizuo growled once more and threw the still lit cigarette on the ground. "That's it, flea," he said and tightened his fists, before he hit him.

Fortunatly for Izaya, he missed. Izaya grinned widely and leaned close to Shizuo. "I'm not gonna leave until I get that kiss~." Izaya smirked and leaned closer to the other man, smashing their lips together in a soft kiss. He wrapped both arms around the blonde's neck and pulled himself close. After a short time, only a few seconds, he pulled away and smiled widely at Shizuo. "Thank you~!" he said smiling and kissed his nose shortly, before jumping off. He run towards an ally, giggling lightly.

"FLEA!" Shizuo yelled loudly and quickly began running after him. He didn't know it himself, but he was blushing. People stared after them, until they both disappeared as they turned a corner in to an ally.

Izaya slowly stopped as he saw the big wall in front of him. A dead end. "Shit.." He turned around and saw the furious blonde. How was he supposed to get out of this one?

Shizuo smirked widely as he saw the dead end. He slowly walked closer to the black haired man. "You're dead, flea," he said with a quite evil tone.

Izaya smiled awkwardly and took as many steps backwards as he could, until he reached the wall. "N-Now now, Shizu-chan." Was his voice shaking? Was he actually scared? He had been in something like this before. With Shizuo. Except it was a long time ago. And at that time, he had no problem cutting Shizuo. Cutting. Izaya quickly searched his fur coat's pocket for his flickblade. Where the hell was it?

"Can't find your blade, flea?" Shizuo kept taking steps towards the other man, smirking widely. This could be the end. For real. When he finally reached him, he grabbed his neck and roughly pushing him to the wall. He tightened his grip slowly, looking angrily at Izaya.

Izaya quickly grabbed around Shizuo's wrist, trying to force him to let go. But it was useless. Shizuo was too strong. Izaya's vision slowly got blurry. This was the end. "S-Shizuo.." He could hardly breath. Why wasn't he putting up a fight before it ended this way? He looked at the blonde, feeling his own heartbeat getting slower. His vision kept going more and more blurry, until he barely could see anything. At least Shizuo was the last thing he would see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 4 is on the way, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

Why? Why did he feel this why? Why couldn't he just kill him? Shizuo slowly let go of the other man's neck and grabbed both his shoulders, pressing him against the wall. He leaned down and made their lips meet in a soft kiss. It made no sense. Why did he do this?

First, Izaya didn't realize what was going on. He could barely see anything, after all. But when his vision finally came back and their lip were still connected, he finally realized what Shizuo was doing. Izaya was at the same time shocked and happy about it, but since he couldn't really breathe, he slowly pulled back, even though he didn't wanted to. He gasped for air for several seconds, before he looked up at the blonde, panting lightly. "Why.. didn't you just kill me?" he said, placing a hand on his now sore throat.

Shizuo didn't know what to say. Why didn't he just kill him? All he did was looking at the informant and holding his shoulder, pressing him against the wall. All this time, he had been threatening with killing him, doing everything he could to make it happen. But when he stood in the situation, why didn't he do it? Was he that big of a coward? "I.. don't know why, flea," he finally said and sighed, slowly letting go of the smaller man's shoulders.

Izaya smiled lightly and removed his hand from his still sore throat. "Okay.. Then.. why did you kiss me?" He looked up at the blonde, smiling softly at him.

Shizuo didn't answer. He just turned around and started walking out of the ally. He was angry at himself for not killing Izaya. Or was he just mad, because he was a too big of a coward? To be honest, he really didn't care. All he knew, was that he couldn't kill him. He felt.. different around the informant. Like something was changes. But nothing really was. Except for that night..

"Wait! Shizu-chan!" Izaya tried to yell, but because of his still sore throat, he couldn't yell. His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence, but he didn't care. He slowly took a step towards the blonde brute, but he just quickly got dizzy as hell. He just collapsed, fell down on the hard ground and passed out. Was he really that weak? Was that all it took to kill him? But at least he would die after being kissed by the blonde bodyguard.

_12 hours later..._

A very loud yell from a familiar bodyguard, woke Izaya up. He quickly sat up in the soft bed, forcing the blanket to fall down in his lap. His head and entire body hurt. He didn't even remember going to bed. The last thing he remembered, was seeing the blonde walk away. He turned his head to the one side, away from the sunlight, and opened his eyes slowly. What his eyes met as soon as they opened, was a certain blond's face. He quickly jumped away from the sleeping bodyguard. Though he had completely forgotten, that he was on a bed. So he just fell down on the hard floor with a loud bang. "Owe…" His voice was low but in a very painful tone, he was fallen down on the floor and his head had landed on the hard surface after all.

As soon as Shizuo heard the loud bang, he quickly sat up in the bed. Though his eyes stayed closed, because of the sunlight that hit him right in the face through the window. Both his hands quickly went up to make shadow for his eyes, so he actually could see again. His eyes slowly drifted over to look down at the fallen raven haired.

Izaya was lying in a quite uncomfortable position. His ass was pretty much pointed upwards, his feet were still on the bed and his forehead was lying on the hard surface. He didn't even realize, that the blond had woken. "Owe…" he repeated, before tried to pull himself off of the floor. But of course, he failed and landed right down on the hard surface, his face first.

Shizuo watched the informant's failed attempt to get up and held back a short laugh. It always amused him to see him fail. Even though he told himself not to, he got out of the bed and walked to Izaya, quickly grabbing his shoulders and pulling the smaller male back up on the bed. "You really are an idiot, flea," was all he said, as his eyes locked themselves on his face.

Izaya widened his eyes quickly, as he got pulled up from the hard floor. His still wide open eyes drifted up to meet the bodyguard's. He stayed silent for a few moments, before he slowly narrowed his eyes. "I'm not dead and in heaven, am I?" was the only thing he really wanted to know. Shizuo had never been nice to him. The last thing he remembered, was being kissed by him. And that was it.

The blond bodyguard couldn't help but laugh shortly. "Yes, you are in fact dead, flea. But you're not in heaven." A wide and teasing smirk spread across his face. "You're in hell." He turned around after his last word and walked to the bathroom, not giving a damn about both of them only wearing boxers.

Izaya's eyes trailed down the bodyguard's muscular body and it only made him blush darkly. He shortly smacked himself on his own cheek, before finally taking his eyes off of him, as he went inside the bathroom. "Damn it, Izaya. You're not going to have him. Forget about him." He mumbled low to himself, before he finally stood up from the bed, only to realize that he was only wearing boxers. And then it was like he was back to his normal self. A wide and evil smirk spread across his entire face, before he quickly skipped into the bathroom, only to hear that the shower was on. "Shizu-chan~ !"

Shizuo, who only just walked in, turned around to see the skipping raven haired. Fortunately for him, he hadn't gotten out of his boxers yet. He only had turned the shower on. "Flea, get out." But he didn't do a damn thing to get him out. "You're dead, so go back to your coffin in the graveyard. Don't haunt me." He turned around again, his back now to the fully alive informant.

Izaya snickered shortly and walked up behind the taller male, before he wrapped his arms around his muscular waist. "Thank you for not killing me, Shizu-chan." A soft smile grew on his face instead of the wide smirk. He leaned his body close up to the blond brute, only to tease him. But unfortunately, he suddenly wanted it himself. He wanted Shizuo. At that point, he just quickly pulled back away from him. A dark red color quickly appeared on his cheeks, as he turned around. "Okay! I'll be leaving now!" He slowly started walking out of the bathroom. He didn't even woodier what he was doing at the former bartender's house. He was just happy not being dead. But then all of the sudden, he felt dizzy again. His vision got blurry and he just kind of collapsed.

Shizuo only just managed to catch the now again falling male. He sighed shortly and pulled him up into his own arms, holding him in his arms in a very… bridal style. Though he didn't really care. No one was around to watch anyway. He just carried the shorter male to the bed and placed him there. "You really need to die, flea," was all he said, his voice in a now aggressive tone.

"Sorry…" Izaya mumbled low, as his vision slowly got back from being blurry. Izaya leaned back on the bed until he was lying down. His eyes locked themselves up on the ceiling. "But I will not die before I get you, Shizu-chan." A soft smile appeared suddenly on his face.

All Shizuo did, was crawl over the raven haired, leaning over him and both his hands placed on both sides of the informant's head. "I will kill you right here, if you don't shut up."

Izaya's eyes quickly went form the ceiling to the brute's eyes. He smiled softly, before his arms got wrapped around Shizuo's neck. "The kill me. Right here, right now. Unless…" he paused for a short second, only to pull the bodyguards face closer. "Unless you want to do me again?" And without letting the former bartender answer or say anything at all, he just pulled his head close enough for him to smash their lips together in a deep and soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was so bad T^T But I had to upload something, so I wouldn't be killing you all while you wait. And I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Next chapter will possible be a rated M one. My first~ ! But I have no clue when I will get the time to write. So be patient, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning! Rated M material ahead! I've already changed the rating, but I still wanted to give you a warning. For those of you who really don't want to read any of that kind (yes, I am talking about detailed sex xD) can just stop reading now. I don't want to scar anyone for life. For the ones who want to read my crappy rated M writing; enjoy~ ! ;3**

* * *

><p>It was like something immediately changed inside Shizuo. The kiss only made a weird feeling appear in his stomach, a feeling he had never felt toward the informant. He wanted him. All of the sudden he just wanted him. Even though he less than a day had been close to killing him, he wanted him right at that moment. And the feeling didn't go away, as his own tongue moved inside Izaya's mouth and it only deepened the kiss even more.<p>

Izaya blushed darkly, as he felt the bodyguard's tongue go inside his own mouth. But he didn't wait a second to let his own tongue start playing with the brute's. A familiar feeling grew in his stomach. The same feeling he had had the night the two men first were together, the night Shizuo didn't remember at all. But to Izaya, it was the best night in his life. Or so he thought. The blond was drunk after all and really wasn't focusing at all on pleasuring him. Izaya quickly shook the thought out of his head and focused on the lovely moment they had right there.

Shizuo didn't think twice, when he moved his one hand away from the bed, only to place it on the smaller male's side and move it down to his slim hip. His tongue quickly played along with Izaya's, making his pants get tighter in a certain place. Though he really didn't care. He doubted the informant didn't feel the same. In fact, he knew he did. Because if he did just because of they were making out, so did he. His hand on the raven haired's slim hip slowly moved it's way up under the black shirt, pulling it up as his hand went further up.

Izaya shivered at the touch on his now bare side, as his shirt got pulled up, which only made him moan softly into the blond's mouth. He didn't pull away and just kept playing with the other's tongue, enjoying every single second. He never had thought the bodyguard would be doing this with him again. At least not in a sober condition. He let his fingers play gently with the brute's soft blond hair.

Shizuo quickly snapped his eyes back open, when the raven haired moaned into his mouth. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, but regretted it the second his lips didn't touch the other's anymore. Though he didn't lean down to begin the kiss again. He just pulled the informant's shirt up over his head, pulling it off and tossed it to the one side. After that, he slowly pulled back away from the man under him, only to unbutton his own shirt, before he pulled it off, revealing his muscular body.

Izaya looked quite disappointed when the bigger male pulled back and away from the kiss, but his mind quickly got pulled from that thought, as his shirt got pulled off. He watched the taller male carefully take the shirt off and he couldn't help but blush darkly at the now revealed muscular body. Though his eyes slowly drifted down to see the tightened place on Shizuo's pants. It only made him giggle lightly, but the blush only got darker, as he let his one hand reach out and touch the certain part of the former bartender's body. Though, since the other male was wearing pants, he only touched the fabric.

Shizuo felt his own cheeks grow hot and red the second the informant touched the certain part of his body. Though he was still wearing pants. Without giving it a second thought, he just quickly pulled Izaya's belt off, threw it to the shirt now on the floor and unbuttoned the pants to reveal the black boxers, that Izaya was wearing. He smirked lightly at the sight, before he leaned back over the smaller male and placed his one hand on the one side of his head. The other hand moved down to the informant's certain part of his body.

The informant quickly gasped and his eyes widened. Just by one touch, he felt himself grow harder and that only made him blush much darker. "Nngh… Sh-Shizu-chan…" He moaned softly, as he threw his head to the side, slowly closing his eyes. He didn't even think, when he moved his hands down and pulled his own boxers down, revealing his own quite excited member. Only when he realized what he just had done, he threw his arms up to hide his dark blushing face.

The bodyguard couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to see the informant's excitement. But all he did was to lean close down to the man under him and started kissing his neck hotly, before he moved his hand around Izaya's hardened member. He kept his hand there for only a short second, before he started massaging the length gently.

Izaya widened his eyes more and he opened his mouth in a silent gasp. His face went completely red and his breathing was deep and heavy. He enjoyed every little second of the blond's touch. But his attention quickly got snapped away from the loving moment, as he heard a knocking come from the door that led into Shizuo's apartment.

Shizuo sighed heavily at the knock and suddenly he felt annoyed. Not at the informant, at the knocking. Why did someone had to interrupt? He slowly pulled away form the raven haired and let go of the still hardened member. Though he quickly regretted it, when he moved away from the bed. "Wait here…" was all he said, his voice in a mumbling tone. He didn't care that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He just walked to the door that led inside and gave whoever had knocked a deep glare. And when he saw who it was, his glare only got more angry.

"Good morning, Shizuo-kun!" the underground doctor said in his usual cheerful tone and smiled widely at the quite angry blond. Shinra took a step toward the door, but was quickly stopped by Shizuo.

Shizuo blocked the door quickly and gave Shinra a long and intense glare. "What the hell do you want, Shinra?"

Shinra shortly gave the taller male a glance at his bare upper body. "Am I… interrupting something?" he asked.

"Yes! Just tell me what the hell you want!" Shizuo felt his anger boil up inside him and he just shoved it by tightening his grip around the door.

Shinra looked quite nervous, when he slowly took a step back and moved his eyes up to look back at the blond's face. "I just heard Izaya-kun was here, but I guess he isn't… Uhm… Celty saw you carry him home to you, s-so I just wanted to check if everything was okay. Just so you hadn't, you know… killed him or anything." He paused for only a second, before he smiled awkwardly at Shizuo. "Well, I guess he isn't here, so I'll just leave now. Bye!" And by that, he turned around and walked away from the apartment.

Shizuo glared after the underground doctor, before he walked back inside and slammed the door shut. He grumbled something under his breath and walked back to the bedroom, only to see the informant lying on the bed in the same position as he left him.

Izaya quickly sat up as the bodyguard walked in and looked up at him, trying to cover his excitement by crossing his legs. "So… Who was it?" he asked and tried to smile to not be feeling so awkward.

Shizuo sighed shortly, before he sat down on the bed next to the informant. "Shinra…" His voice was in a quite aggressive tone, but that quickly changed, when Izaya moved.

Izaya stood up and sat down on the blond's lap, facing him and his legs on both sides of the other's hips. His arms got wrapped around the taller male's neck and looked at him, his eyes showing nothing but pure lust. He couldn't hide it anymore. He wanted Shizuo inside him, right at that moment. He didn't care who had interrupted them before, but he was still going to make Shinra pay for it somehow.

Without thinking, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the thin male's waist and looked at him, his eyes returning the lust expression that the informant had. And he felt a certain part of his pants grow tighter again, only because Izaya was sitting naked on his lap. He wanted him. That was all.

Izaya slowly let a light smirk spread across his face, as he watched the former bartender's face carefully. "So, Shizu-chan…." he started and paused for only a short second, before he continued. "…want to continue?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? I want to know! Should I continue another rated M chapter where they actually do it? :D**

**Yes, I know; I'm such a pervert for writing this… But to be honest, I really enjoyed writing this chapter~ ! ^w^ Sorry if I scared anyone for life with this and sorry if it's quite bad writing D: I tried my best. I don't have a problem writing these kinds of chapter at all, so if you want more, just say it and I will try making some chapters like this in the future! ;3**

**Thank you very much for those of you who reviewed. Reviews makes me so happy~ ! I like people liking my fanfiction :D**

**Please review~ ! ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and what-not! ^w^**

**So... I decided to continue it! And just another warning, because I don't want to scar people for life: This is a really rated M chapter (And yes, I am talking about detailed sex), so don't read if you really don't want to read anything like that!**

**To everyone else; enjoy~ ! :D**

* * *

><p>"Yes," was Shizuo very short answer to the informant's question. He didn't feel like he needed to say anything else. Though he didn't feel like the raven haired needed to ask anyway. He wanted him, so much all of the sudden, and his excitement in his pants showed that quite well. Without even giving it a single thought, be moved both his hands down Izaya's bare body, until he reaches his ass.<p>

Izaya smiled softly at the answer, but was quickly interrupted by the touch on his ass, that only made him shiver lightly. It was like only that touch made him get even more excited that he was just a minute ago, when the underground doctor had interrupted them. He didn't need to get the feeling up again. He could still feel the touch of the bodyguard's hand on his still hardened member. Now he just needed to get the pants off of the ex-bartender and touch him too. It wouldn't be a problem, touching him that was. But getting his pants off… he couldn't at the moment, since he was sitting on his lap. He sighed shortly, as he stood up and moved away from Shizuo. "I'm sorry, Shizu-chan…" he paused and looked at the disappointed expression on the blond's face, before he finally continued with a light smirk "…I need to take off your pants to continue."

Shizuo looked up at the now standing raven haired, before he slowly let a short smirk spread across his face. He leaned back and placed both his hands down on the soft bed behind him. "Well, then take them off," he said and waited patiently for the informant to do as he ordered.

Izaya giggled lightly and sat down on his knees, before he placed his hands on the blond's inner thighs. "I will, Shizu-chan." He leaned close and quickly removed the belt form the bodyguards pants, tossing it to the one side, before he placed his one hand on the tightened place on Shizuo's crotch. He drifted his eyes up to watch the other's reaction to his touch, as he slowly started rubbing Shizuo's member outside the fabric of his pants.

Shizuo's eyes slowly widened at the rubbing on his member, that quickly just grew even harder, and at that second he felt himself feeling a mixture between anger and pure lust. It was strange for him, to actually wanting the informant, he man he thought he hated so much. He felt his face heat up to a light blush and he slowly and lightly bit down on his lip. "J-Just… pull them off, flea…"

"Impatient, are we?" Izaya giggled and quickly unfastened the other's pants, before he pulled them down and off, making the bodyguard now only wearing boxers. It only took him a second to do the same with the boxers, though, and the blond was now naked, just as Izaya was. Izaya blushed darkly, when he let his eyes drift over to look at Shizuo's hardened member. _Why the hell is he so much bigger than me?_ He couldn't help but think that to himself. Shizuo was bigger than himself, after all. But he didn't complain. It was not him that would be going inside the former bartender after all. It was Shizuo who would go inside Izaya.

Shizuo watched the raven haired's bushing face, when he eyed his member, and it only made him smile shortly, a thing that barely ever did. But at that point, he wanted to tease the informant just a little. But he didn't do anything. He just watched Izaya's face carefully, waiting for him to come back up to his lap. "Now… get back up here, flea," was all he said, when he didn't wanted to wait another second to go inside the informant.

"No…" was the short answer Shizuo received from Izaya. Izaya shortly glanced up at the blond, before he moved his one hand around his hardened member. "I want to touch Shizu-chan too…" He didn't wait another second to gently start rubbing up and down the length of the bodyguard's hardened member. But that just wasn't enough for him. He got the sudden urge to taste the bigger male. And by that one thought, he leaned close to lick up the length of the hardened member, that he still was rubbing up and down at.

Shizuo's eyes quickly widened of the feeling of the informant's tongue and hands up and down his even more hardened member. He let out a short moan, as he leaned back on the bed, until he was lying down.

Izaya continued the licking and rubbing for several moments, before he had enough himself. He wanted Shizuo more than ever at that moment. He slowly pulled away, only to go back on the bed, his knees on both sides of the taller male's hips, so his ass would be just over the hardened member now under him. He leaned over the man under him and placed one hand down on the bed, as he moved the other hand up behind himself and placed it in front of his own entrance.

Shizuo looked up at him and placed both his hands on the informant's slim hips. He felt himself get more and more excited, even though he had never thought about actually wanting to do Izaya. But that was what he wanted right at that moment. And he wanted him badly.

Izaya prepared himself rather quickly, with a few fingers inside. It only took a few seconds, before he was ready to let the bodyguard enter. "Okay… I'm ready…" He looked down at the blond and felt his face get into a darker red, as he slowly lowered his hips just a bit, so his ass would shortly touch Shizuo's hardened member.

Shizuo blushed lightly at the feeling of the raven haired's ass just above his own hardened member. But that only made it go even harder. He moved his hands up to place them on the informant's shoulder, before he rolled over and pinned Izaya down to the bed. His hardened member was just about to enter the smaller male. He looked down at the man under him. "Ready?"

Izaya just nodded, his face just as red as it was not a minute ago. He moved his legs up to wrap them around the bodyguard's hips, so there would be more room and it would be easier to enter him. His arms were pinned down to the bed, so he couldn't move them away from SHizuo's strong grip around his wrists.

"Okay…" Shizuo took a deep breath, before he slowly started pushing his own hardened member into Izaya's entrance. It was a weird feeling, going into the person he thought he hated the most, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Izaya widened his eyes quickly and threw his head back at the feeling of Shizuo entering him. He let out a loud cry followed by a soft moan, as he moved his arms up around the other male's neck, somehow managed to get them out of the blond's grip. He pulled himself up close to the taller man and closed his eyes tightly. It was a weird but very nice feeling, having Shizuo inside him all of the sudden. His face heated up and got even redder, as he felt the member getting deeper inside.

Shizuo placed both his hands down on the bed on both sides of the raven haired and clenched his fists tightly around the sheets. It didn't take that long, before his member was deep inside Izaya, and when it was, he slowly started thrusting gently, making their hips meet and his member go deep inside the other male every time. He opened his mouth just a bit to let out several low moans.

Izaya moaned loudly at the thrusts and tightened his grip around the bodyguard's neck and hips. He was enjoying this very much and it didn't take long, before he began to near his own climax.

Shizuo repeated the action for several minutes, before he felt himself almost releasing himself. He slowly stopped the thrusts and slowly began pulling out of Izaya, but it was quite impossible with the way they were.

The second Izaya felt the bodyguard slowly pull out, he tightened his grip around his neck and hips even more. "N-No! ….I-Inside…" He moaned low. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He released himself and made the white milky substance cover his own stomach and some of Shizuo's. He threw his head back at the action, but quickly tilted it up again, to wait for Shizuo to come inside him.

Shizuo didn't wait a single second after the informant's release, to release himself inside Izaya. He let out a low but soft moan as he did and closed his eyes. He was panting hard.

Izaya blushed even darker, when he felt Shizuo come inside him, but just smiled softly at the pleasured feeling, before he finally let go of the bodyguard and fell back down on the soft bed, panting hard.

Only a short time after, Shizuo slowly pulled out of the informant and pulled himself down to lie next to Izaya.

It took a while for both of them to calm down a bit. But when they did, Izaya moved close to the blond to snuggle close up to his bare side. "That was…" he pauses shortly to tilt his head up to look at Shizuo and smiled softly, before he continued again, "amazing." He leaned up to kiss the bodyguard softly on the cheek and snuggled closer to him.

Shizuo moved his one arm around the informant to hold him that close to himself. He looked down at the other male and let a light smile spread across his face. "Yeah… It was." He kept his eyes locked on Izaya's face, as he slowly started to nuzzle his one arm gently.

Izaya smiled softly once again, and without really knowing it himself, his eyes closed slowly and he feel asleep, snuggling close up to Shizuo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I could have done a better job and made it much longer... But this is what you get!**

**I don't know when I will be able to write on the next chapter. Probably soon, because I'm off school for a week, starting tomorrow~ !**

**And just very quick; I might be able to write a lot soon, since my RP partner is leaving me for a whole month soon. I don't know when, but I promise I will tell you when that month starts ^^**

**Please review~ ! ^w^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I made a new chapter this quick? Yes... yes i did! ^w^**

**Thank you so much for the reviews~ ! 3 More of those kinds of chapters will be out later in the future, I promise you!**

**Anyway; enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Izaya slowly opened his eyes at the knocking on the door, that led into the monster of Ikebukuro's apartment. Without waking up completely, he moved out of the strong blond's arms and left the bed. He grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it on quickly, before he walked sleepily toward the door, not knowing he was wearing one of Shizuo's shirt from the many bartender suits and that he was naked under the shirt. As he opened the door, his eyes met the underground doctor and a sleepy smile spread across his face. "Good morning, Shinra."<p>

Shinra returned the smile, though it wasn't sleepy at all, before he looked the informant up and down. He didn't comment anything about the naked man only wearing a white shirt from Shizuo's many bartender suits in front of him. All he said was; "Good morning, Izaya-kun. I knew you would be here." He paused shortly, before he continued again. "And how's it going with seducing Shizuo-kun?"

And by that question, a wide grin spread across Izaya's face instead of the sleepy smile. "Oh, it's going just as planned~ !"

Shinra nodded shortly at the answer. "Well, there's really nothing else I'm going to ask, so I'll just leave now. Bye and good luck!" He smiled lightly at the raven haired, before he turned around to leave.

Izaya closed the door and turned around. He stood still for just a few moments, before he giggled and skipped back into the bedroom with a wide smile on his face. "Shizu-chan~ !" He giggled again, seeing the naked bodyguard sleeping in the bed. Without making another sound, he walked to the bed to sit down on Shizuo's stomach with his legs on both sides of the blond. He didn't care that his certain part was touching the bodyguard's bare skin. He moved both his hands up to place them on the blond's chest and rubbed shortly. "Wake up, Shizu-chan~ !"

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes at the feeling of bare hands rubbing his chest. When his eyes met the pretty much naked informant, only wearing one of the many bartender shirts, he couldn't help but smiles shortly. He slowly sat up on the bed, unaware that a certain part of his body would soon touch the bare skin on Izaya's ass.

"'Morning, Shizu-… ah!" Izaya was cut of by the sudden feeling of a certain part of the former bartender on his own ass. His face turned red quickly, but he just smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. My ass is too sore for a morning round." He slowly stood up and left the bed and the naked bodyguard. He twirled once on the floor, making the shirt revealed his bare ass and another certain part of his body for just a short moment. "I'm gonna go take a shower~ !" And by that, he skipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom just in the next room.

_30 minutes later…_

Shizuo had finally left the bed and got dressed. Though the only thing he really wanted to take on, was a pair of boxers. So he hadn't put anything else on. He now stood and searched through the pretty much empty fridge to find something to eat. But there really wasn't much else than several bottles of milk. He grumbled low to himself and shut the fridge closed again. Only a second later, his phone started ringing and he quickly just took it up and answered, though he didn't even bother looking at the display to see who called him. "Hello?"

"_Good morning, Shizuo!_" It was the debt collector, Tom Tanka. "_I'm glad you actually picked up this time, so I wouldn't get an angry bodyguard again._" He laughed shortly, before he coughed and continued. "_Just letting you know, that I will be back in Ikebukuro in a week. I'll also call you the day before, to make sure you'll actually come and not just stay away._"

"Okay," was all Shizuo said, before he hung up, not even saying goodbye. He didn't really care when he was going back to work. But it was another whole week and he had nothing else to do. But that would might change soon. I had just been with the flea, after all. And if he had to be honest, he didn't wanted the informant to go home to Shinjuku again. He sighed and turned around, only to see a half naked Izaya with a soft smile on his face.

Izaya smiled softly at the blond and walked close to him to wrap his arms around the other's neck. They both were only wearing boxers, but none of them seemed to care. "My ass is sore, Shizu-chan. Do something about it." He smirked up at the taller man and pulled himself closer.

Without thinking, Shizuo moved his arms around the informant's bare waist to pull him closer to himself. "I can't do anything about your sore ass, flea." His voice was surprisingly not in an aggressive tone. But he just didn't feel that certain anger he always had felt towards the raven haired. It was… just gone all of the sudden.

Izaya frowned lightly at the 'flea'. "Shizu-chan… You would have to stop calling me that, if we are supposed to be dating." He paused shortly, only to make a smirk appear on his face. "And it's your fault my ass is sore. So you should at least give me a morning kiss~"

"We are not dating, and I will always call you flea, flea." Shizuo quickly moved his hands down to place them on the raven haired's ass. "But… one last kiss can't hurt anyone." He slowly leaned down and made their lips meet in a soft kiss. But as he tried to pull back, Izaya's arms was tightened around him and he was forced to stay leaned down to lock their lips together.

The kiss stayed soft for the many moments their lips were locked together. But Izaya's phone, that suddenly started to ring, forced Izaya to break the kiss. He grabbed around the phone, that was lying next to Shizuo's on the table and answered it quickly, not even bothering to look at the display to see who had interrupted the two men's lovely morning kiss. "Goodmorning, person who just interrupted~ !" Even though his words were aggressive, his tone was soft.

Namie Yagiri, who had called her boss, let a sigh pass her lips at the soft tone from the informant. "_Where the hell are you, you freak? You haven't been here for over a day and I have nothing to do! Get back so I can get my money, freak!_"

Izaya giggled at the brunette's words and finally let go of the bodyguard. "Namie-san~ . That's not very nice to call me a freak. And you should apologize." He paused to lean up close to the blond, so their lips almost met again. "You interrupted a very nice moment just now." His tone was seducing, but the seduce was all pointed to Shizuo.

Namie was quiet for just a few seconds, before she spoke again. "_Finish your sex or whatever the hell you are doing to someone right now and get back. I seriously need money, you freak._"

"Namie-san~, I'm not having sex… right now." Izaya giggled and kissed the blond softly on the lips, before he pulled back and turned around to walk to the bedroom, only to get his clothes. "Fine fine, I'll get done and get back, you impatient woman."

Shizuo stood completely still without moving at all, as he listened to the informant's words back to Namie Yagiri. He didn't even move, when Izaya moved close to kiss his lips. He first moved, when the raven haired disappeared into the bedroom. He turned around to go back to the fridge and get one of the bottles of milk.

_Just a few moments later…_

"So… I'll be leaving now, Shizu-chan." Izaya stood in the door, that led out of the bodyguard's apartment, his face in some sort of disappointment and he was fully dressed. He was about to leave the man he loved. He looked up at the still half naked Shizuo and smiled softly up at him. The door was open, but he didn't walk out. He was waiting patiently for some sort of goodbye from the blond bodyguard.

Shizuo stood right in front of the raven haired. He was still only wearing his boxers, but he didn't care. He didn't have any neighbors or anyone else nearby, who would see the two men together. He didn't wanted the informant to leave, but he knew damn well it would sound way too weird if he asked him to stay. So he just didn't say a thing about that. "Bye, flea," was really all he said.

Izaya frowned and took a step closer toward the blond. "Aren't you going to kiss your lover goodbye, Shizu-chan?" His eyes widened in hope, that the other man would kiss him. He leaned up close so their lips nearly touched.

"You are not my lover, flea." But Shizuo did it anyway. He leaned down to lock his lips to the informant's in a soft but short kiss. He quickly just pulled his head back, making sure the kiss wouldn't last any longer than just two very short seconds.

Izaya smiled widely at the kiss and turned around, his one hand slowly sliding down the bodyguard's bare chest. "Thank you!" He giggled and walked out of the apartment, raising a hand to wave goodbye to his half naked love in the door. "See you soon, my love~ !" he yelled in a soft tone.

When Izaya was far enough away from Shizuo, he grinned widely and devilish. "See you very soon, Shizu-chan…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nghh... I feel like I could have done a better job on this chapter. It was... not my best...**

**I'm quite depressed right at the moment because of a lot of things that is happening, so don't expect a new chapter right away. Though I am off school for a week, so I will have time to write a lot~ !**

**Remember to review~ ! ^w^**


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya skipped happily down the streets of Ikebukuro, a smile planted on his face. But the skipping only reminded him, that his ass hurt. The blond was not that nice to his ass, after all. He didn't care, though. If it wasn't for that stupid Namie Yagiri, he would have stayed at the bodyguard's apartment, probably going another round with him. But he knew he eventually had to leave the monster's place.

When he finally made it to his office in Shinjuku, he slammed the door open and yelled in an almost singing tone; "I'm home, you interrupting woman~!" He was quite mad at the brunette at that moment. She had interrupted possible morning-sex after all.

"About time," Namie mumbled and quickly just walked casually up to the informant, reaching her one hand out. "Give me my money and I'll go."

If he wasn't Izaya Orihara, Izaya would probably had smacked her right in the face. "You interrupted a wonderful moment, just because you want money and then leave?" He stared at the brunette for several long moments, before he just sighed and turned to walk over to the large desk by the window. "Fine, I'll get you your stupid money and then you can take the rest of the day off."

Namie crossed her arms and glared after the informant. "Wonderful moment? You were just having sex, weren't you?" she asked, not really sounding or seeming interested in the answer.

Izaya laughed loudly and grabbed his wallet, as he sat down on the large desk, his legs crossed. "Namie-chan, I wasn't having sex," he said, the usual grin appearing on his face. But it quickly disappeared and his face turned almost dark as he glared back at the brunette. "You interrupted before the sex even begun." Only a short second after, he grinned widely again. "But I did have sex last night~."

Namie sighed and rolled with her eyes. She walked close up to the raven haired and reached her one hand out towards him. "And I'm guessing it wasn't with a woman?" She sounded mocking. She knew the informant wasn't that into women and she also knew who he had been looking after, who he had been obsessed with for the past year. She had been with him pretty much all day long for so many annoying days, that it was impossible to not notice.

Izaya giggled and handed the woman her money. "Oh, Namie-chan," he said and sighed shortly. "You know me so well, don't you? And I'm guessing you also know who I was with, then?" He grinned widely and leaned a bit back, his hands placed down on the large desk. "I must say... Shizu-chan wasn't really that nice to my ass~." He chuckled. He couldn't help it. It was so fun to mess with people's minds, and his plan to get the monster of Ikebukuro all to himself seemed to be working just as planned. All he needed know, was for Shizuo to be thinking of him non-stop, day in and day out.

Namie just rolled with her eyes again and quickly grabbed the money. "I don't care about your freaking sex-life, freak." She turned around and started walking away, as she put the money down her pocket. "See you tomorrow, freak."

"Bye, Namie-chan~!" Izaya yelled back at the woman, but he quickly thought of something. "Oh, by the way! Don't come tomorrow and for another week!"

_Hours later in Ikebukuro..._

Shizuo had nothing to do, so he just took a walk out in the crowd. He needed fresh air and not his own smoke filled one in his apartment. But still... he actually missed the informant. And the second he thought that thought, his eyes met the familiar raven haired person not far away from him, facing him.

"Hello, Shizu-chan~" Izaya smiled widely at the bodyguard and slowly walked up close to him. He knew that both of them had a week off, since he just asked Namie not to come for a week and Tom wasn't in town for another week. It was perfect. They could have all the time to build a relationship. But he knew, if it continued without him actually confessing to the monster, that it would be endless sex and his ass would hurt even more.

"What do you want, flea?" Shizuo would usually just already had lost it, but he didn't even feel angry at that moment. Maybe because he actually did it with the flea the night before. And if he had to be honest, he wanted to do it again. But people was watching, waiting for another fight between the two. They couldn't just leave peacefully and go to Shizuo's apartment. Anyone would think that they were in a relationship, which they were not.

"I think you know what I want," Izaya answered shortly and stopped walking right in front of the blond. "I want to continue were we left this morning. I still want you, Shizu-chan." He leaned a bit closer up towards the bodyguard and whispered something, that only Shizuo would be able to hear. It was a plan. A plan that would work perfectly and not make anyone suspicious of their relationship. Or well... them having sex with each other.

Shizuo stared down at the informant after hearing the plan. But it was actually not that bad. "You're dead, flea!" he yelled loudly and quickly made his hands into fists. If he chased the flea to his apartment not long away, no one would suspect a thing.

Izaya grinned widely and twirled around the bodyguard, before he started running in the direction to the monster's apartment. "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan~!" he giggled loudly and just ran. He knew where the former bartender's apartment was. He had been watching the blond for so many years after all.

Shizuo growled loudly and quickly ran after the raven haired. It was a sudden and weird feeling he got. He actually wanted the flea. Really badly. And he wasn't staring at the entire informant. No. He was staring at Izaya's ass.

They ran for only a few moments, before they reached Shizuo's apartment. Shizuo quickly got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, panting lightly because of the running.

Izaya panted heavily as he opened the door to enter the monster's apartment. He turned and smirked widely at the bodyguard. "Bed or couch?" he asked and slowly walked up close to the monster.

Shizuo quickly closed the door and walked close to the informant, wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist. "Bed... it's more comfortable," he answered in a lowered voice and leaned his head down close to the raven haired.

Izaya smiled widely and wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, pulling himself up and Shizuo down. He stared into the blond's eyes for a few short moments, before he leaned closer. Their lips quickly met in a soft but deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This took a while, didn't it? I'm sorry! And sorry that it was kinda short and... bad. I promise I will make the next chapter better - or at least try my best!**

**Please review~! ^w^**


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuo parted his lips a bit, forcing the informant's to do the same, and let his tongue enter the other's mouth. His tongue moved around inside Izaya's mouth for a long moment, before he stopped to play around with the raven haired's tongue.

Izaya let his own tongue play along with the bodyguard's. His arms tightened their grip around the taller man's neck and forced his head closer down to him, deepening the kiss even more, even if it wasn't possible. His heart was slowly beating faster and he felt a sudden urge to just rip all of their clothes off. But he didn't. He enjoyed the deep kiss too much to stop it.

Shizuo's hands moved down the informant's back until they reached his ass. He pulled the other closer and tightened his grip around his ass just a bit, his tongue playing around with Izaya's. He wanted him. It was obvious to anyone. But he couldn't just be turned on by a simple deep kiss. He got turned on too easily.

Izaya giggled lightly as he was pulled close to the blond and he quickly felt what happened in the bodyguard's pants. Even though he didn't wanted to, he slowly pulled back and looked at the man in front of him, his eyes full of lust. "How about we move this to the bedroom, Shizu-chan?" he whispered in a seducing voice. "I think your friend in your pants wants to come out~." He couldn't help but giggle at his own comment.

Shizuo stared down at the raven haired. He had to admit it. He wanted Izaya badly. Only him. He moved his hands further down and somehow managed to pull the informant up and his legs around his own waist.

Izaya was a bit surprised to suddenly cling to the bodyguard that way, but he just tightened his legs around the blond's waist and looked down at him, his eyes still full of lust. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered softly and leaned down towards Shizuo until their lips met again.

Shizuo snaked his arms around the thin body, as he let the somehow soft and not at all deep kiss continue. It was almost a loving kiss. After a short moment, he started to walk towards the bedroom in his apartment. But his eyes were closed to enjoy the kiss more after all, so it wasn't easy.

Once he finally reached the bedroom without letting go of Izaya, he quickly threw them both on the bed, the informant under him. The kiss didn't break, not even for a single short second. Shizuo placed his hands down on the bed to keep his balance and his legs were on both sides of the raven haired.

The feeling in Izaya's stomach grew and became tingling. Just by that feeling, he knew he loved the bodyguard. He didn't need anything else. But he still wanted him, only him.

He unwrapped his legs from the blond and placed them down on the bed, spread apart to have Shizuo between them. Even though he wanted the soft and loving kiss to continue, he couldn't help but part his lips, forcing the other's to do the same, and move his tongue into the former bartender's mouth to touch his.

Shizuo didn't think twice, when he let his tongue play around with the informant's. His one hand moved down the thin body's side to the hip. His hand moved to the side until it reached the middle. He waited a short second, before he slowly moved his hand upwards under the smaller man's shirt, up Izaya's stomach and pulling the shirt with it.

Izaya shivered at the touch on his now bare stomach. He moaned softly and almost quietly into the bodyguard's mouth, his tongue playing roughly around with the man's. Both his hands moved down from the blond's neck and quickly started to open the vest and white shirt. It only took him a very few moments, and when he had opened both of them, his hands moved down the bare and muscular chest.

Shizuo knew he eventually would have to break the kiss, if he would pull the informant's shirt off. And so he did. He slowly pulled away from the raven haired, breaking the kiss and leaving a string of saliva connecting their tongues, only for a short moment, before it disappeared again. He quickly pulled the shirt over the other's head, making the informant's hair go to all sides. But Shizuo didn't care. He just threw the shirt to the one side and leaned back down to connect their lips again.

Izaya felt his cheeks grow hot and light red, when the shirt was pulled off. But it wasn't the first time the bodyguard would see him naked, so it really didn't matter at all. As their lips connected again, he quickly forced it deep, their tongues quickly starting to play with each other once again. His hands moved down the bare chest above him until they reached Shizuo's belt. It only took him a short moment to remove it and throw it to the side.

Shizuo's tongue roughly played around with Izaya's. His one hand moved down from the bare and thin chest and down the other's stomach, until he reached his pants and belt. He quickly opened the belt, but he didn't even bother to remove it. He just zipped the pants open, not thinking about removing the belt. It really wasn't necessary. The pants had to be removed too anyway.

Izaya shivered from the touch again. His hands quickly zipped the bodyguard's pants open, before they moved around to the hips and the edge of the pants. He continued the deep kiss, as he pulled Shizuo's pants down. He couldn't take them off completely, though. None of them would be able to get naked in the position they were in at that moment. Izaya didn't wanted to break the lovely kiss, but he knew it would be necessary if he wanted Shizuo.

And so he did. He slowly pulled a bit away and opened his eyes, looking up at the blond. A wide smirk slowly spread across his face and he moved his hands up to the bodyguard's shoulders, before he rolled over to the side, forcing the other under him and he sat down on Shizuo's lower stomach, his legs on both sides of the man.

"Shizu-chan~ I have to take your pants off, if you want to continue," Izaya said in an almost singing tone, his hands placed on the muscular chest.

Shizuo looked up at the raven haired and smirked shortly. "Then take them off, flea." He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Izaya more than ever, he wanted him badly. He never thought he would, but he did.

Izaya smiled widely and slowly stood up, the bodyguard between his legs. Without hesitating, he pulled his own pants and boxers down, revealing his excitement and naked body. He blushed lightly, but didn't stop. He moved his one leg to himself, away from Shizuo, and removed the pants and boxers completely, tossing them to the side along with the belt.

He took a few steps back, before he was down from the bed. "I want to touch Shizu-chan first, today~."

Before Izaya could do anything, Shizuo quickly sat up to watch him. He didn't stop him though. He wanted him to continue.

Izaya somehow managed to pull the pants and boxers down, revealing the bodyguard's hardened member. It was only at that moment, the informant remember how big the other was. And it only made him blush. He quickly removed the pants, throwing it to the side, before he leaned his head close to the member. His one hand grabbed around the shaft and the other moved behind himself, already starting to prepare himself. His tongue moved out of his mouth, only to lick up the length a few times, before he felt several moans come out of his mouth.

Several moments passed where only the sound of Izaya's and Shizuo's moaning was to hear. But then Izaya slowly pulled back and looked up at the bodyguard. "I'm ready," he said and moved up on the bed again. His legs spread apart to have the blond between them. His hands got placed on the muscular shoulder and gently pushed the man down on the bed again, his eyes locked down at Shizuo's face.

Shizuo moved his hands to the raven haired's hips, his cheeks in a light red color and his eyes locked the the other's. He didn't wanted to wait another second, so he slowly pushed the informant down, his stiff member slowly going into Izaya through his entrance.

Izaya closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back, when he felt the pleasure boiling up inside his body at the feeling of having Shizuo inside him. He opened his mouth wide open and let out several loud and deep yet soft moans out. He quickly moved down, forcing the member deep inside himself. His face went bright red in a second.

Feeling himself go deep inside Izaya, Shizuo couldn't help but let out a deep moan. He quickly moved his hands up to the informant's shoulders and rolled around to the side, forcing the other down under him again. His hands got placed down on the bed again, as his hips slowly began bucking back and forth, his member moving with them.

Izaya didn't really care how they were lying. All he cared about was having the bodyguard inside him. And that was exactly what he had at that moment. His arms snaked around the taller man's neck and pulled him down close to him. His mouth were wide open to let out several long, deep and loud moans at the thrusting. "H-Harder..." he almost demanded in another deep moan.

Shizuo didn't wait a second to make the thrusting harder and faster. His mouth were a bit open, deep moans coming out. For every thrust, their hips met and made them both slowly nearing their climax. He kept thrusting for several minutes, before he was near his own release.

"Sh... _ah_... Shizu... _hhnng_..." Izaya tried to call out the bodyguard's name, but his loud and deep moans interrupted him every time he tried. His legs quickly moved around the blond's hips, when he felt his climax nearing quicker than he thought it would. Somehow, he knew Shizuo was close too. "I... Shi... _ah_... can't..."

He couldn't hold in any longer. Without waiting another second, Izaya came. The white milky substance covered his own stomach and some of Shizuo's since they were so close. A loud moan filled with pleasure passed his lips as he did.

By the informant's coming, Shizuo couldn't hold it in any more. He didn't bother to even try and pull out. With one last thrust in, he came, the white substance quickly filling inside the raven haired.

Izaya panted heavily and he let his arms and legs fall down on the bed. A satisfied smile spread across his face, as he felt the bodyguard's cum fill up inside him. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at the blond, the smile not leaving his face.

Shizuo slowly bucked his hips back and pulled out of the raven haired. He threw himself down on the bed next to the other, his eyes locked on Izaya and he was panting lightly.

Izaya quickly moved close to the blond, snuggling close to him, his eyes not leaving Shizuo's. He waited several moments, before he slowly calmed down.

Shizuo moved his one arm around the thin body, holding him close. Without hesitating for even a second, he leaned down close and kissed Izaya's lips softly but shortly.

Izaya smiled widely at the kiss and slowly closed his eyes, snuggling close and comfortably to Shizuo. He hesitated for a short second, before he opened his mouth and said; "I love you, Shizu-chan..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...That was one long chapter. Sorry, I suddenly couldn't stop writing.**

**I think this is going to be a fanfiction where they do it... a lot. I just feel like writing that kind of stuff, so I hope you don't mind.**

**Reviews makes me happy~! ^w^**


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight through the window made Shizuo slowly blink his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his bedroom, the ceiling he had been staring at every morning before he got up. It only took him a second to realize that he wasn't alone. Someone was snuggling very close to him, head on his bare chest. His one arm was wrapped around the thin body. He slowly and softly caressed the informant's one arm, watching him carefully and waiting impatiently for him to wake up.

Izaya kept sleeping. A soft and light smile slowly spread across his face at the soft touch on his one arm and he gently nuzzled his head against the bare chest. The beating of the blond's heart made him calm down and even though he wasn't awake to do it, he didn't want to move away any time soon. He mumbled something in his sleep, something incoherent. The smile on his face didn't fade away, it stayed.

Even though it was probably best to let him sleep, Shizuo gently poked the raven haired's cheek several times, trying to wake him up. When it didn't work, he sighed and slowly moved his one hand down the informant's back, under the blanket. When the touch didn't wake the other up, he slowly got annoyed. Could nothing wake this man up? Without hesitating he moved his hand further down and lightly grabbed around Izaya's ass.

Izaya's eyes shot open by the sudden touch on his ass. His cheeks quickly turned into a light red color and he slowly tilted his head upwards, his eyes locking themselves at the blond's face rather quickly. "What a way to wake me up," he said, sounding rather unamused. He wasn't mad, he actually liked the touch very much. His ass was just sore and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Well, nothing else would wake you up." Shizuo looked down at the raven haired. Even though he knew the other wanted him to let go, he didn't. And he wasn't going to let go of the informant's ass any time soon. Unless he was forced to.

"Did you try anything else?" the raven haired quickly asked. He rested his head on the bare chest and let his one finger draw circles on the skin, his eyes locked up at the blond's. He always felt comfortable lying like this. But only with this monster. For some reason, Shizuo was the only one that could satisfy him in every way.

"Yeah... I poked you," the blond answered simply and let his eyes lock with the informant's.

Izaya stared at the blond, his eyes narrowed. He poked him? Why would that wake him up? He sighed shortly and slowly sat up on the bed, forcing the bodyguard to let go of his ass. "Anyway," he started and pulled the blanket off himself, sliding down from the bed and turned around to face the other. "I have to go now. Namie-chan is waiting for me." It was a lie. He had asked Namie to take a week off after all, so he could be with Shizuo. He just wanted to test the man, testing to see how bad and if the blond actually wanted to be with him.

Shizuo sat up on the bed and turned his head to look at the informant. "So you just came over here to get sex and then leave the next day?" he asked annoyed. Was he nothing else to the man? Did he only want sex and that was it? Probably not. He remembered what Izaya said the night before, right before he fell asleep. He had told him, that he loved him. Or was that just a lie?

When he only received a nod as an answer, he sighed and moved off the bed, grabbing his own pair of boxers lying on the floor. "Fine, then just... go away," he said and waved a hand shortly, his back turned to the other man. He quickly pulled his boxers on and then turned around to walk out of the bedroom.

Izaya slightly tilted his head. _Shizu-chan is... hurt?_ A wide grin spread across his face and he quickly just pulled his clothes on. Even though all his clothes were thrown somewhere in the room, it was quite easy to find it. It had all been tossed to the same direction and was landed in a pile in the one corner of the bedroom.

He skipped out of the room, only to be reminded that his ass hurt. He skipped up close to the bodyguard and snaked his arms around the other's bare stomach. "Give me a goodbye-kiss?" he asked and rested is head on Shizuo's bare back.

Shizuo sighed, but didn't turn around to face the other man. "No, you got enough yesterday," he mumbled and waited for the informant to let go of him. He really was nothing but a toy for that freak, a toy he only used to sex. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it himself, but sex wasn't all he wanted. He wanted more. Not Izaya, just more than just pure sex.

Izaya moved around to face the taller man, his arms still around the other to keep himself close. "No I didn't, not nearly enough," he said, his eyes locked up at the blond. "I want more, Shizu-chan. And I'm not leaving before I get that kiss." He hoped he wouldn't get it, so he could stay with the bodyguard, stay with him for as long as he wished. "Unless... you don't want me to leave?" He couldn't help but let a small smile grow on his face, hoping that Shizuo actually didn't wanted him to leave.

"Why would I want you to stay?" Shizuo placed a hand on the raven haired's forehead and pushed him away from himself. "You're only after sex anyway." He turned around and quickly walked over to the couch. He let a deep sigh pass his lips as he sat down.

Izaya sighed and quickly walked in front of the now sitting bodyguard. "Shizu-chan," he started, his arms crossed. He knew he looked like a spoiled teenage girl who wanted something, but he didn't care. "Did you even listen to what I said yesterday? I said I love you and you think that I'm only after sex? I'm not some sex addicted man!" He paused shortly, before he mumbled; "Okay, maybe I am, but only when it's sex with Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo quickly moved his attention to the informant when he heard those words. "So..." He paused shortly, hesitating for a moment. "Do you want stay?" He looked up at the standing raven and waited surprisingly patient for an answer. For some reason, he wanted the other to stay. Not forever, because that would drive him crazy, but at least just stay a bit. Who even left that fast after sex?

Izaya smiled widely and looked at the bodyguard. He took a step forward, shortening the distance between them. He slowly let his fur jacket fall down to the floor, as he sat down in the blond's lap, facing him. His arms snaked around the other's neck, his smile going soft but still quite wide.

He stared down at Shizuo, slowly leaning closer as he spoke again. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...That was short. I'm sorry it took a few days to update, but I'm in the middle of my first exam in school, so that's taking a lot of my time.**

**I already have the next chapter planned out, I just need to write it. I don't know if I'll get time to write it this week, but I'll try.**

**Anyway; please review~! ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

Izaya's fingers gently went through the bleached blond hair, his eyes locked down on the bodyguard's. He slowly leaned closer down to the man until their lips only lightly touched each other. He didn't really feel like going for yet another round that soon. His ass still hurt a bit after all and he definitely didn't want to make it worse.

Shizuo snaked his arms around the thin man's waist, letting him come as close as he wanted. When their lips just lightly touched, he couldn't help but lean closer to the man, making their lips meet in a somehow soft and gentle kiss. It wasn't like all their other kisses, that was hot and feverish. This was actually... soft and like a normal gentle kiss.

His hands slowly moved down the smaller man's lower back until he reached what he searched for; that ass he had been grabbing and practically torturing several times. The ass he actually liked a lot, even though he never wanted to admit it. He didn't just grab roughly around it this time. He just placed his hands on it.

Izaya let the soft and gentle kiss continue and he only very shortly broke it in need for air, when he felt his still a bit sore ass being grabbed rather gently. But he quickly continued the kiss just as gentle and soft as before. His fingers tangled in the bleached blond hair, lightly caressing the bodyguard's neck with his one hand. He didn't know when it became like this, almost like being in a relationship, but he wasn't complaining. Maybe his plan on getting Shizuo all by himself actually worked?

Even though he wanted the lovely kiss to continue forever, Izaya had to pull back when he felt his stomach starting to make weird noises. He looked at the blond and pouted lightly, his lower lip sticking out just a bit. "Hungry..." he mumbled and moved his one hand down to place it on his own stomach. He hadn't gotten any breakfast after all and he needed food. And he knew that so did the bodyguard.

Shizuo looked at the raven, his hands not moving away from the other's ass. "Want to order something to eat?" A quick nod was all he received as an answer.

_Hours later..._

"Yummy~" Izaya smiled happily and moved the last piece of fatty tuna into his own mouth, his legs crossed over each other as he sat on the couch next to the monster.

Shizuo, who was still only wearing boxers, sighed and leaned back on the couch. He was full. Maybe he really did order too much food from Russian Sushi. No. He didn't even remember ordering that much. That was just how Simon was. Giving too much.

He stared at the television for several moments while the informant chewed the last piece of fatty tuna, before he finally grabbed the remote and pressed the red button, turning the television on. He knew nothing interesting would be there but it was worth a shot. Maybe something would show up to be at least worth watching. And he did shortly after. It was just a random movie, probably not good but there was nothing else.

Izaya finally chewed the piece of fatty tuna done and swallowed it, the happy smile not leaving his face. He stared at the movie on the television, before he glanced over at the blond. He slowly scooted a bit closer and leaned down, resting his head on the other's one shoulder and his one arm snaking around Shizuo's.

Shizuo glanced shortly down at the raven haired, but quickly looked back at the television. He honestly didn't mind it. Not at all. And it was weird. Especially what he did next. He moved his hand to the informant's and let their fingers intertwine. Somehow it just felt... right.

Izaya smiled lightly and happily as their fingers intertwined. He moved closer to the blond, if it was even possible, and tilted his head a bit, his lips gently brushing over the bodyguard's neck. Even though it would be such a romantic scene to just sit there and watch a movie together, Izaya just didn't want that. He just suddenly... wanted Shizuo. Again.

At the feeling of those soft lips against his skin, Shizuo's attention quickly got taken away from the television and pointed to the raven instead. He knew very well that it didn't take much for him to get turned on. And the kissing on his neck didn't help at all. Before it got any further than that, he slowly and somehow regretfully pulled away from the smaller male. He turned a bit and looked at him, not saying a thing and not showing any signs of not loving the touch of those soft lips.

Izaya looked quite disappointed when the other pulled back. But he didn't give up that quickly. He let go of the blond's hand and moved onto his lap once again, this time not facing him, his back turned to him. In a silent sigh, he leaned back and let his back touch the bodyguard's bare chest, his ass lightly touching a certain part of the other.

Shizuo really tried his best to calm himself down. He could not be turned on so easily! It was just impossible! And by the flea. But he had to admit it. He was definitely turned on. And he wanted the informant suddenly. Badly. Again. For who knows which time within just a short time. It was crazy. It wasn't even midnight, close to though, and they were already building up for yet another round.

Izaya couldn't help but giggle when he felt what happened in the bodyguard's lower parts. His plan worked every time. It was so easy to get the blond turned on. Just a bit too easy. But he didn't care. He wanted the man after all. All to himself, not sharing him with anyone else.

"Shizu-chan~" he said and turned his head a bit to glance at the man. "I'm just sitting on your lap. You shouldn't get turned on so easily." He couldn't help but teasingly wiggle his hips, making his ass lightly move over the bulge in the bodyguard's boxers and making himself get turned on by the feeling. His cheeks turned light red and he lightly bit down his lower lip. This was bad. How would they ever be able to see each other again and not wanting to have sex the second they would be alone? Even though Izaya wanted Shizuo all to himself, he still wanted a relationship. Not just sex.

Shizuo couldn't help it any longer. He wanted the informant. Only him. He slowly leaned his head closer to the raven and softly kissed his neck a few times. "And what about yourself?" He slowly snaked his arms around the thin body and moved his one hand down the man's stomach until he reached the part he was searching for, the bulge in the informant's pants. He smirked lightly and kissed the neck gently a few times.

Izaya gasped lightly at the touch both on his neck on the part on his pants. His face turned bright red and he fought not to moan. It was only a touch. A single touch! "Sh-Shizu... chan," he whispered in a lustful tone. He tilted his head to the one side, but quickly just fell down on the ouch, rolling around until he was lying on his back. In a single movement he managed to get the bodyguard pulled over himself, their lips meeting in a feverish and deep kiss.

Shizuo placed both his hands down on the couch, leaning over the informant and joining him in the feverish and deep kiss. Not for long though. He slowly pulled back a few moments after, regretting it immediately. He looked down at the raven haired, both men's eyes full of a sudden lust. Shizuo stared down at the other for a few more second, before he asked; "Are we really doing this again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't ask me why I skipped the whole romance scene and don't ask why I'm making them do it again so quickly. I just do. I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind?**

**My first exam is done! Yay~!**

**Please review~! ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

Izaya looked up at the blonde, his eyes filled with nothing but the lust that boiled inside him. A wide grin spread across his face in a split second at the question. "What does it look like, Shizu-chan?" He giggled lightly and let his fingers go through the bleached blonde hair as he stared up at the man, his eyes showing nothing but lust. It was so damn hard not to want the bodyguard, especially when you were Izaya Orihara.

"Now get back down here," he said and tightened his grip around the former bartender's neck to pull him back down. Their lips locked a second or so after, the kiss just as feverish and deep as before the blonde pulled back.

Shizuo let his tongue move forward and he softly licked the raven's lips a few times, before he got permission to enter. He didn't waste a second and just moved his tongue into the other's mouth, tongues quickly started to play with each other.

His one hand moved down and away from the couch, only to be found under the informant's shirt a second later. He slowly moved it upward and exposed the raven's now bare chest and stomach, sending a shiver up the man's spine as he did.

Izaya let the feverish kiss continue for just another few moments, before he got impatient. He quickly moved his hands down to the bodyguard's cheeks and pulled the head away, breaking the kiss. He stared up at the blonde and smiled lightly. "You're way too slow, Shizu-chan~" he said teasingly and slowly sat up, forcing the other to do the same. He teasingly licked the blonde's lips and turned to stand on the floor, facing the other.

Shizuo sat down and let his feet touch the ground, his eyes locked up at the raven's face. He knew what he was about to do and he had nothing against it. In fact, he actually wanted him to do it. It would be... a good show. But he knew he would just get even more turned on, so much he would just jump on the informant.

A wide grin spread across Izaya's face, when he saw the blonde just sitting there, waiting for him to get started. He didn't waste a second. He moved his hands down his sides slowly and grabbed around the edge of his black shirt. He slowly turned on his heels as he pulled the shirt up over his head, now with the back to the bodyguard.

Shizuo let his eyes slowly trail down the now bare back until they reached the informant's ass. He couldn't help it. He just had to look at it.

Izaya quickly felt the stare on his ass and smirked widely. He very slowly wiggled his hips from side to side, as he slowly let the shirt fall down on the ground. He grabbed around the belt that held his pants up and quickly removed it, tossing it somewhere in the room. As he let his hands slide down to the edge of his now zipped down pants, he turned around to face the blonde, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Shizu-chan~ you make me blush when you stare at me like that," he said, his voice low and his cheeks in a light red color.

Shizuo slowly trailed his eyes back up to look at the raven's face. "So?" A small smile spread across his face, only for a short moment though. He could just feel it. The way the informant stood and teasingly wiggled his hips made him get more turned on. It was impossible. But he couldn't help it. Even with pants on, the flea was hot. He couldn't deny it.

Izaya shrugged shortly and pulled his pants down, letting them drop down on the floor so he now only stood in the boxers, he had been wearing since the last time the two were together. His eyes slowly trailed down the bodyguard's body and he couldn't help but giggle at the sight on a certain part of his body. "You get turned on way too easily, Shizu-chan~," he said teasingly and took a step forward, his hands slowly pulling the boxers down and letting them join the pants down on the floor a second or so later.

"Can't help it," Shizuo said shortly as he leaned back, waiting for the informant to come back to him, sitting in his lap. "You're hot, so of course I would get turned on." He smirked lightly and pulled his arms back until they were resting on the back of the couch.

Izaya stopped walking, his knees lightly touching the blonde's. He stared down at the other, his face slowly growing more red and hot. A long moment later, a wide smile spread across his face. "Shizu-chan thinks I'm hot?" The smile widened and he quickly let his knees rest down on the couch, the bodyguard now between his wide spread legs. "How about sexy?" His arms moved around the former bartender's neck and he slowly moved his head down, their forehead lightly touching.

Shizuo's arms slowly snaked around the raven's waist, but his hands quickly moved down to grab around the now bare ass. "Hot and sexy," he whispered and a light smirk slowly spread across his face. He gently squeezed the informant's ass and pulled him closer, making the blush on the other's face grow.

Izaya felt both his cheeks and his ears grow hot and into a red color at the squeezing on his ass and the compliment. It wasn't usual he got a compliment. Something had definitely changed. And Izaya loved it. A wide smile spread across his face and he quickly planted a short kiss on the bodyguard's lips. "Glad you like my body, Shizu-chan~."

Shizuo's smirk slowly faded and he tilted his head a bit, their lips almost touching. "Enough talking," he said and stared into the raven's eyes. Without wasting another second, he slowly pushed his one finger inside the informant through the entrance.

Izaya bit down his lower lips and moan silently at the finger now inside him. "Impatient, are we?" he whispered teasingly and leaned his head down, their lips connecting a second later and the feverish kiss starting again.

As he felt a second finger joining inside him, he moaned softly into the blonde's mouth, his grip around his neck slowly tightening. He could barely hold it any longer. Even though he knew he had to be prepared first, he just wanted Shizuo inside him right at that moment. He could barely wait any longer.

And after just a few moments where the fingers scissored him, he slowly pulled back from the feverish kiss. "I-I'm ready," he said, his breathing heavy and his cheeks light red.

Shizuo stared up at the raven and slowly pulled his fingers out. "Already?" Of course he would sound surprised. It had only been a minute or so since he pushed the fingers in. But to be honest, he was glad it didn't take longer. Both his hands moved up to grab around the slim hips, positioning the informant right above his stiff member.

Izaya nodded once and bit down his lower lip again, as he felt the tip of the stiff member against his entrance. "I'm always... ready for Shizu-chan," he said low and slowly lowered himself, the tip of the member slowly entering, which made him open his mouth again and a soft moan passed his lips.

Shizuo bit down his own lower lip at the feeling of the tip of his member going inside the raven. In single but slow movement, he pulled the informant down, his member slowly entering the other and got buried inside him. The feeling of being inside the flea made him open his slowly just a bit, a light moan escaping his lips.

Izaya threw his head a bit back the second he felt the member getting buried inside him. His mouth slowly opened and he let out a long and soft moan, before he slowly started bouncing in the bodyguard's lap, the member going back and forth inside him.

In several long minutes the room were filled with soft and deep moans, sounds from skin that hit skin and a somehow wet sound, that signalized the bodyguard was close to his edge. And so was the informant.

"Shizu... _ahh_... -chan... _nngh._" Izaya moaned loudly and felt himself very close to his release, knowing it would only take a few more bounces for him to do so. The member had, after all, hit that spot inside him that would send him over the edge in no time. And it continued to hit it at every bounce. The bounces quickened and made the member hit the spot inside over and over again faster and more firmly. "_Ahh_... I'm gonna..._ Hnnngg..._ Shizu-chan...~"

"Izaya..." Shizuo moaned lightly, breathing heavily down on the bare chest in front of him. He knew it would only take a few more bounces from the informant to make them both go over the edge.

Just a short moment later, Izaya couldn't hold back any longer. In a loud moan and while screaming the bodyguard's name, he released himself, the white substance hitting both of them and his entrance tightening around the throbbing member inside him.

A second after the entrance tightened around his member, Shizuo came, the white substance filling the informant and making him shiver in pleasure. He panted heavily as his climax ended, his head slowly moving up to look at the raven's blushing face.

Izaya shivered in pleasure when he was filled, a light moan passing his lips. He looked down at the blonde, a soft smile slowly spreading across his face. His hands moved up to be placed on the bodyguard's cheeks, cupping his head. "I love you, Shizu-chan," he whispered softly, right before he leaned down and locked their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me for writing the smut part so short. I will make it better next time they do it, I promise!**

**I also promise I will include some fluff scenes in future chapters. I don't think I'm ever going to write a pure smut fanfiction. ...I don't think I can.**

**Hmm... I wonder what my friends and family would say if they read my stories... Oh dear...**

**Anyway; please review~!**


	13. Chapter 13

Izaya stared down into the blonde's eyes, a soft smile spread across his face. Their relationship had definitely changed. To what, he didn't know. He just hoped the bodyguard loved him back, or at least liked him a bit. Why else would they have sex so often? It wasn't hate sex, both of them knew it.

It was only now, that Izaya realized how they sat. He giggled lightly and snaked his arms around the bodyguard's neck. "You know, Shizu-chan," he whispered, his voice in a somewhat seductive tone as he lightly and slightly wiggled his hips. "You're still inside me~"

Shizuo snaked his arms around the raven's waist and pulled him closer. He couldn't help but lick his lips shortly at the feeling that was sent to his lower parts, when the informant wiggles his hips. "Is that a problem?" he whispered back, a light smirk slowly spreading across his face, as he moved his hands down to grab around the other man's ass.

Izaya giggled lightly again and bit down his lower lip. He slowly leaned his head closer down to the blonde, their lips just a bit away from each other. "Not at all~" he whispered, his voice seductive and his lips lightly brushing over the bodyguard's as he talked.

Shizuo slowly tightened his grip around the man's ass and tilted his head a bit, their lips lightly touching for a short second. "But you know," he started, his voice still lowered to a whisper, his eyes locked up at the informant's. "I have to get out some time. I can't stay inside forever."

Izaya gently kissed the blonde, locking their lips for a short moment, before he pulled back, smirking lightly. "Who says you can't?" he whispered teasingly and slowly moved his hands down to the bodyguard's broad shoulders. He giggled slightly, before he continued; "Okay, maybe you can't. But at least... stay inside for a bit?"

"Gladly," the blonde whispered, his hands slowly moving up to the raven's lower back again. He quickly leaned up and connected their lips again in a soft and gently kiss. But only for a second, before he let it deepen. He tilted his head a bit to the side and parted his lips slowly, forcing the informant to do the same, and let his tongue slide into the other's mouth, their tongues quickly starting to play around with each other.

"Mmmmn..." Izaya let his tongue play around with the blonde's, his hands slowly starting to move around on the broad shoulders, rubbing them gently.

Shizuo knew it was too late to stop it, but he felt himself get turned on again. It couldn't be true. It was only a kiss! He tried his best to hold himself back, but being inside the informant didn't make it very easy to calm down.

Izaya pulled his tongue back from the blonde's and giggled lightly, when he felt what happened at the bodyguard's lower parts, the part inside him. He slowly pulled away and looked down at the other, his hands still gently rubbing the broad shoulders. "Oh my, Shizu-chan, you get turned on way too easily." He felt his cheek grow hot by the feeling of the rising member inside him. He couldn't help but get turned on a bit himself. How the hell couldn't he with that inside him?

Shizuo smirked lightly and moved his hands down to grab around the raven's ass again. "Can't help it," he whispered and slowly leaned his head down to press his lips against the informant's neck.

Izaya tilted his head to the side to let the blonde get more access to his neck and he lightly bit down his lower lip. "Mmnn, Shizu-chan," he whispered breathlessly and wiggled his hips teasingly. He felt the member rise more and he couldn't help but giggle.

Shizuo smirked and teasingly licked up the raven's neck until he reached his earlobe. "Stop wiggling your hips, flea. You're making me want you again," he whispered in the informant's ear teasingly.

Izaya shivered lightly at the whisper and bit his lower lip again. He let a soft smile spread across his face and tilted his head back to look at the blonde, his eyes filled with nothing but lust. "I can feel that," he whispered and softly kissed the bodyguard's lips. "Does this mean... you want to continue this in the bedroom?" He looked hopefully at the other and he teasingly wiggled his hips very slowly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shizuo quickly stood up, his hands moving under the raven to keep him up and himself still inside. He locked their lips again as he started to walk towards the bedroom not far away.

Izaya quickly wrapped his legs around the bodyguard's waist, his arms snaking around his neck again. He let a light smile spread across his face, his lips still connected to the blonde's in a soft but deep kiss.

The second they entered the bedroom, Shizuo threw the informant down on the soft bed, leaning over him to not pull himself out of the man. His hand slowly moved down to grab around the raven's member, gently starting to rub up the length.

Izaya moaned lightly and spread his legs apart. He slowly pulled back from the kiss to continue his moans, when the other continue to rub up and down the length. "_Nnnhg_... Sh-Shizu-chan..." he said moaning and tilted his head to the side. "You don't... _haah_... need to touch me... _nnghh..._"

Shizuo leaned his head down to kiss the raven's neck softly. "Yes, I do," he whispered and felt his hips slowly starting to buck. He couldn't hold back much longer. The feeling and pleasure inside the informant was just too much. He had to move.

"No," the raven said breathlessly and threw his head back, when he felt the other start to move. "Just... _haah_... move."

Without wasting another second, Shizuo quickly started to move. He bucked his hips quickly back and forth, his member thrusting into the raven in a firm and fast pace. It only took a short moment to find that spot inside the other and so, he hit the spot at ever thrust.

Izaya quickly threw his head further back and opened his mouth wide to let several loud moans filled with pleasure. His arms tightened around blonde's neck to pull him closer down. He gave the other a quick and short kiss on the lips, before he pulled back again to let his loud moans continue to escape his wide opened mouth. "Shi... _ah_... Shizu... _aahn_... Shizu-chan~!"

"Izaya..." Shizuo moaned lightly and kept on thrusting into the informant, his member hitting that spot inside the other several times.

After several moments with the room filled with nothing but loud moans of pleasure and skin to skin contact sounds at every thrust, both of them were close to their climax. Izaya held back as long as he could, but a last thrust was all it took. In a loud and pleasure filled moan he released himself for the second time that night, the white substance filling his own and some of the blonde's stomach, his entrance tightened around the member still inside him.

Shizuo couldn't wait any longer when the entrance tightened around him. In a last thrust, he released himself for the second time, the white substance filling inside the informant another time, making the other shiver in pure pleasure.

Izaya panted heavily and looked up at the blonde, a soft and exhausted smile spreading across his face. He softly and shortly kissed the other's lips. "You... can pull out now," he said and let his arms drop down on the soft bed in an exhausted sigh.

Shizuo panted lightly and slowly bucked his hips back, his member slowly going out of the blonde. Once it was out, he leaned down to kiss the informant's lips gently. He pulled back a short moment after and threw himself down on the soft bed next to the other in an exhausted sigh.

Izaya smiled widely and quickly snuggled close up to the warm body next to him, his head resting on the bare and muscular chest. He softly pressed his lips against the bare skin and snuggled close up to the bodyguard. A light smile grew on his face and he slowly closed his eyes. He was exhausted. They had, after all, had sex two times that day, without taking more than a short break.

Shizuo snaked his one arm around the informant, letting him snuggle close up to him. He lightly kissed the raven's forehead and let him fall asleep.

Only a few moments later, Izaya had fallen asleep, snuggling close up to the bodyguard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, more smut~!  
><strong>

**Okay, I have no idea where this story is going, so I'm planning to end it soon. I just have no idea how to end it. Or... I could just continue and make lots of smut chapters? Okay, maybe not. I'm gonna end it soon, I just need an idea. Anyone has one?**

**But don't worry; I have the two next chapters planned out (one kinda fluff, I promise), so there will be at least 3 more chapters.**

**Anyway; please review~! ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

Closing the last button on the usual bartender suit, Shizuo was now fully dressed. The informant was still sleeping in the bed behind him. He wasn't going to wake him up. It was better to just let him sleep. At least it would shut him up for a bit.

Even though he was as quiet as possible, he knew the raven had to wake up before he left. He couldn't just leave without saying anything. Maybe a note would do? No, it was easier to just wake the man up and tell him.

He lightly placed a hand on the informant's bare shoulder, gently shaking the man a bit. "Izaya," he said and leaned down close to the other.

Izaya, who had been in a deep sleep all night because he was exhausted from the sex, slowly blinked his crimson red eyes open. He didn't even look up at the blonde. He just rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in the soft pillow under him, mumbling something incoherent.

Shizuo quickly got impatient and grabbed around the blanket, that covered the informant's naked body. In a quick movement he removed it, revealing the thin and naked body underneath. "Wake up, flea," he said, obviously annoyed at how slow the flea was to wake up.

Any normal person would have shot up from the bed or covered themselves with something. But not Izaya. He just mumbled something more incoherent into the pillow and kept his eyes shot. He didn't want to get up already. He was too tired to do so. Why would he anyway? Couldn't he just lie in bed all day?

When the informant didn't get up, not even showing signs of doing so, Shizuo got even more impatient. He quickly grabbed around the raven's thin ankle and dragged him down the bed, the soft pillow going with him. "Get the hell up, flea!"

Izaya let out a shocked gasp when he suddenly being dragged down from bed. As his thin body hit the hard floor, he quickly sat up and glared up at the clothed man. "What a way to wake me up, Shizu-chan!" He looked the blonde up and down, only now noticing he was fully dressed. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

"I'm going out to buy cigarettes." Shizuo knew it wasn't a very good reason to wake the man up in that way, but leaving a note was just something he wouldn't do. Then rather wake the raven up in some weird way. He quickly grabbed his wallet on a nearby table and pulled it in his pocket, his eyes not leaving the naked informant sitting on the floor.

Izaya stared up at the standing man, his eyes narrowed and he was obviously unamused. "You woke me up just to tell me that?" He sighed and slowly pulled himself up to stand. "Fine. Then I'll go take a shower while you're gone."

"And you stay here. Don't follow me." Shizuo didn't trust the man after all. He knew him good enough to know, that it was likely he would get followed, stalked. Getting a short nod in respond, he turned on his heels and walked towards the door, that led out of the small apartment. "Bye, flea!"

The second the door shut closed, Izaya quickly ran around in the bedroom to find his clothes. He wasn't going to let that man out of sight! Not for a single second! "Damn it! Where the hell is my jacket?" He had found everything else. Boxers, pants, shirt... but where the hell was his jacket? It was only now, when he had searched the whole apartment except behind the couch in the living room, he remembered. "Ah! Living room couch!" He quickly stormed into the living room and grabbed his jacket, that was just lying there on the floor after being tossed there.

He got dressed faster than any human should be able to and quickly stormed out of the apartment. He didn't think about locking it. Why would he? No one was going to rob the place. Everyone knew it belonged to the monster of Ikebukuro, so no one dared to even come near that place.

He quickly spotted the tall blonde walking in the crowd. He wasn't hard to spot. Izaya made sure he wasn't to be seen by the man, keeping a distance but still close enough for him to see where he was going. This was something he was used to; stalking the monster of Ikebukuro. But usually it would be to mess with him. This time it was just to keep an eye on him, making sure he didn't do anything else than just buy those damn cancer-sticks.

Shizuo, who hadn't noticed the informant stalking him, finally reached the small store, where he usually bought his cigarettes. He gave his surroundings a short glance before he entered. He did expect there to be a line, but there was barely any people in there. Only a few. But he wasn't complaining, so he just walked over to stand in line. He hated waiting but there were only two people in front of him.

Izaya kept himself in the shadows, making sure he wouldn't be seen by anyone. Of course someone was to spot him a few times. But all he did was to send that person an intense glare, as if he was demanding them to stay away from the bodyguard. He wasn't going to let anyone get near his Shizu-chan!

Once Shizuo had bought the pack of the usual cigarettes and paid the money, he walked back out of the small store, that now was pretty much empty. Just as he was about to walk back home to his apartment, where he expected the flea to lie naked in the bed and sleeping, he was stopped by a random girl.

The random girl, who clearly was not from Ikebukuro for having the courage to go up and talk to the monster of the city, smiled widely up at the blonde as she lightly grabbed around his one arm. "Hi," she said and stared at the tall man with a smile, that she tried to make as sweet as possible, her blonde hair lightly moving because of the light wind that went by them a few times.

Shizuo stared down at the blonde girl and turned a bit. "Hey," he said shortly, his face having no expression at all, blank. He knew the girl was trying to flirt with him with that big and wide smile, but after what he had been doing with the informant, he wasn't interested in flirting with anyone. Especially not a girl.

Izaya watched them from distance. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but he could clearly see, that the girl was flirting with his Shizu-chan. His eyes widened and he felt some kind of anger boil up in him. "You've got to be kidding me..." he mumbled low to himself.

He didn't even think, he didn't even give it a single though. It was like his body just moved by itself. Without taking his crimson red eyes that showed how angry he was away from the girl, he stomped up to her, clearly surprising both her and the bodyguard standing in front of her. He threw his arm back and in a quick movement, he slapped her right over her face, forcing her to turn her head and forcing her eyes to widen in shock, making most of the crowd turn their heads to see the scene. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Shizuo could really care less about the girl, but he was surprised to actually see the flea come up and slap her. He quickly grabbed around the informant's thin arm as he noticed he was about to take another move, and pulled him back.

"Flea, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at my apartment!" Shizuo was obviously mad, angry. He slowly turned to look back at the blonde girl, but all he saw was empty space. She had run away just a short second after she got slapped.

Izaya didn't say anything. He didn't even apologize, even though he didn't know what he was supposed to be sorry for. He had all kinds of reasons to be mad and slap that girl. It was his monster she was talking to! His alone!

He quickly grabbed around the bodyguard's one arm and started walking back towards the apartment luckily close by. He didn't hear any protests from the blonde, so he just kept on dragging him behind.

Izaya kicked the door open and forced the blonde inside. He slammed the door shut and locked it just to be sure, before he quickly jumped up on the bodyguard, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist to keep him up and snaking his arms around his neck. Without letting the other say anything, he smashed their lips together in a rough kiss.

Shizuo didn't have time to react at all. Before he knew it, he had an informant cling to him and their lips were connected. Reacting a second later, he wrapped his arms around the thin body and tried several times to pull back from the kiss. "Wai-" But every time he did, he was interrupted as the raven pulled close again, smashing their lips together over and over again.

Izaya tightened his grip with his legs and pulled himself closer down to the blonde to force their lips to stay connected. He was never going to let go of this man. Not with what he made him feel. It was so weird. They used to be enemies and now they were... well, sex buddies. But there was so much more from Izaya's side.

Shizuo tried one last failed time to pull back, before he finally gave up and just leaned back, returned the kiss rather roughly. Stumbling backwards, his back was met with a wall. But none of the men really cared.

Only when the bodyguard returned the kiss, Izaya slowly pulled back. He stared down at the blonde, obviously not very amused with what had happened outside. "Don't ever flirt with other people than me, Shizu-chan! You're mine!" he yelled loudly as he stared down at the man, who he still had his legs and arms around to keep himself close.

Shizuo stared back up at the raven and sighed lightly. He was obviously the one to hold back on his temper this time. "First of all; she was flirting with me. I wasn't going to flirt back. Second of all; I'm not yours. We only had sex. That doesn't mean we are together, flea." He knew how stupid it sounded but it was true. He was never going to be together with that flea. Other than sexually that was. But somewhere he felt different after being with him that way. Something had changed and he knew exactly what it was.

Izaya quickly brought an arm back and slammed his small fist down onto the blonde's one broad shoulder, punching him but not very hard. "Are you really that stupid, Shizu-chan?" he yelled and felt himself frown at what he was about to say. He had to say it now. There was no turning back and it was the only way to make sure the bodyguard had gotten it through. "I love you, damn it!"

Shizuo felt his heart slowly beat a bit faster by those words. There was no doubt about how he felt. But could he really make himself admit, that he actually liked the man? The man he had claimed to hate ever since they first met? He had to do it. It was either now or never.

He slowly leaned close to connect their lips in a gentle and short kiss, before he pulled back again to lock his mocha eyes with those crimson red ones. "I like you... maybe a little bit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I do realize that it's not my best chapter, but... yeah.**

**Anyway; please review~! ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

Izaya's eyes widened slowly, only a little bit. His heart was slowly starting to beat faster, faster than he thought a few single words would make it. Had he really heard was he thought? Did his plan on seducing the monster actually work? He felt his cheeks grow a bit hotter and turn into a light red color, the corner of his lips pulling back into a smile. His hands slowly moved from behind the blonde's neck to his cheeks, cupping his head.

"Is that true, Shizu-chan?" If it was, even if the other just liked him a little bit, that would be enough for him. He slowly leaned down until their foreheads met, his one thumb gently caressing the blonde's one cheek.

Shizou stared into those crimson red eyes, that not long ago would have made him go crazy and lose it in a split second. Not any more. Something had definitely changed. To the better, he didn't know. He just knew he liked the informant... maybe a little bit. It wasn't like he loved him. He would never go that far. They were just sex buddies. That was all. Or at least, that was what he thought.

"Yeah," he finally answered after being silent for what felt like forever. He wouldn't lie about it. The flea turned him on in the worst way. He never thought a guy would turn him this much on so easily – and especially not the man he thought he hated so much.

The corner of Izaya's lips curled up into a wide smile, that slightly revealed a few of teeth. He quickly pulled his head down and smashed their lips together, quickly massaging his lips softly against the bodyguard's. His plan had worked faster than he thought it would. And now the monster was his alone. But he would still keep on going with the plan until he heard the three words leave the blonde's mouth, that he had been wanting to hear for years. Three simple words but not easy to say: _I love you_.

Moving his hands down to the informant's ass, Shizuo joined in on the massaging against the other's lips. It was just impossible not to like the taste of that man's lips. And he liked it more than he thought he ever would. Right from the first kiss between them. And the kisses only got hotter and with more passion.

Pulling the raven closer to himself and squeezing his ass, Shizuo leaned up against the wall, he not long ago had stumbled into from the sudden kiss and attack from the man clinging to him. Once both their lips were parted, his tongue quickly moved into the informant's mouth, their tongues quickly starting the playful wrestle they always had and Shizuo's quickly taking control over the battle.

Izaya's hands slowly trailed down to the bodyguard's broad shoulders and gently rubbed them for a few short moments, before they trailed further down to the white shirt's top button. His legs tightened around the man, pulling himself closer. He lightly moved himself up and down several times, grinding against the other and obviously turning him on, which made Izaya giggle shortly. It didn't take much for the bodyguard to get turned on. But he wasn't complaining at all. It was, after all, what he was trying to do.

He fumbled with the first couple of buttons on the white shirt, before he gave up and just ripped the shirt open. Or what could be ripped open, since they were so close that it would be impossible to rip all of their clothes off while they still were in this position. Regretfully he slowly pulled his head back, stopping the playful wrestle between their tongue and opening his crimson red eyes to look down at those mocha ones.

"How 'bout we take it to the bedroom..." he paused shortly to lean close to the blonde again, before he whispered in a seductive voice; "...Shizu-chan~?" A light smirk appeared on his face, when he felt it obviously worked in the right direction.

Shizuo was turned on and he couldn't deny it. Without answering the question, he quickly connected their lips again, forcing it deep in a split second and starting the playful wrestle with their tongues again. Leaning forward he left the wall. He then turned shortly to enter the room next to where they had been standing a short second ago. Luckily that room was the bedroom. He fumbled shortly after the door, since his eyes were closed to enjoy the make out with the flea even more, and quickly slammed the door shut once he found it.

He stumbled forward, trying to find the bed. It was impossible to find it with his eyes closed, but he just couldn't open them. And he sure as hell wasn't going to disconnect their lips. When he finally found the bed, he threw himself down on it, Izaya under him.

Izaya made an almost hurt sound, when they were thrown down on the bed, the bodyguard landing on top of him. He pulled away from the kiss a short moment after and laughed lightly. "Why the hell did you throw yourself on me? You know, there's tons of other ways to get on the bed," he said and looked at the blonde. His legs were still wrapped tightly around the man's hips. He wasn't going to let go of him.

Shizuo slowly pulled himself a bit up, creating just a bit distance between them. "I don't know why." He really had no idea why he just flopped down on the bed and didn't get on the bed in any other way. "I was... in the moment?" He sighed slightly and continued a short second after. "Does it even matter why? We're going to do it either way, right?"

A light smirk slowly spread across Izaya's face, as his fingers slowly went through the bleached blonde hair and his crimson red eyes locked up at the mocha ones. "Of course we are, Shizu-chan. I know I can't stop now and I can feel you don't want to." He teasingly wiggled his hips, his lower body grinding against the bulge in the blonde's pants.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and leaned closer down to the raven until their lips just barely touched again. "Fucking tease," he whispered before he let their lips connect again.

Izaya couldn't help but giggle slightly right before their lips were connected yet again. This time he didn't let it become deep and let their tongue wrestle playfully. No. He just let it be soft and gentle. His small hands slowly trailed down to slide under the man's shirt and to the muscular chest under it. Trailing them down he ripped the rest of the shirt open, maybe forcing a few buttons to come off and get thrown to another part of the room, but he didn't care at all. The man had thousands of the same shirt anyway, so why did it matter?

Moving his hands further down, feeling every muscle on the muscular chest, he quickly reached the blonde's belt. In a quick movement he got it opened and quickly moved on to unzip the pants. But before he did, he smirked lightly in the kiss and moved his one hand down to place it on the obvious bulge in the bodyguard's pants.

Shizuo's cheeks slowly turned slightly red when he felt the hand on the bulge in his pants starting to rub, making his pants around his crotch even tighter than it was before. He could just barely hold it back any longer. If it wasn't the flea's only set of clothes in the apartment, he would have ripped everything off. But since it was, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let the man walk home in any of his clothes, he didn't. Instead he did what he always did; slowly stripping the man.

Moving one hand up under the man's black shirt, up his stomach and pulling the shirt with it, he felt the raven slightly arch his back and he felt a hum of pleasure being send into his mouth, when the other forced both their lips parted.

But he didn't stop then. Instead he just continued. He pulled away shortly from the kiss, only to pull the informant's shirt over his head, the raven colored hair going in all directions, and threw it somewhere in the room, off of the bed and down on the floor. As he leaned down, he didn't connect their lips again. He pressed his lips softly to the raven's neck, sending a shiver up the man's spine.

Shizuo had found the sensitive spot on Izaya's neck at first try, but Izaya wasn't complaining. It only made him get turned on, his pants getting tighter rather quickly around his crotch. He lightly bit down his own lower lip and tilted his head to the side, giving the man more space and permission to keep doing whatever he wanted to his neck, whether it was to bite, lick or kiss. He didn't care.

Shizuo didn't waste a second. He quickly parted his lips slightly to let his tongue out and let it slide up the raven's neck, making the man moan softly and squirm underneath him. His one hand trailed down the pale chest until it reached the belt he was searching for. Instead of slowly opening it, he just ripped it open and quickly unzipped the black pants. He was starting to get impatient. He didn't want to wait for much longer.

Izaya knew how impatient the other was and to be honest; he was probably just as impatient. He was going to force the man to forget all about everyone else, girls and boys, and make him say those three words he wanted to hear leave the man's lips so badly. _I love you_. Just those three simple words that had so much of a meaning it would probably kill him.

In a quick movement with his one hand, he got the zipper down on the blonde's pants. "Mmmnn... Shizu-chan...~" He couldn't help but moan when the kisses and the licking continued on his neck, the man's lips touching his sensitive spot several times and sending a shiver up his spine.

His hands trailed from the bodyguard's crotch to his hips and then behind the man. He lightly bit down his lower lip as he let his hands grab around the blonde's ass, squeezing it gently with his small hands. Knowing the other didn't care how much he squeezed his ass, he gave up and trailed his hands into the man's pants and boxers instead. He quickly pulled both things down, but it was impossible to get them all off, since they were in this position. He had spread his legs apart, moving them away from the former bartender.

He tried his best not to giggle, but when the bodyguard touched that ticklish spot, he squirmed wildly and giggled, tried to move away and quickly pulled his hands up to force the other away from him. "No! It tickles!" he said laughing and pulled further back as the other moved close to him again.

Shizuo smirked and tried several times to get close to that ticklish spot again, but every time he was pulled away. He quickly placed both his hands on the smaller male's shoulders and forced him to stay there. "Don't move away."

"But it tickles!" Izaya squirmed slightly again and snaked his arms around the blonde's neck. "And if you want to continue, you have to move away. We can't get naked in this position."

"True..." Shizuo paused shortly, staring down into those crimson red eyes. "Then let go off me." Once the raven moved his arms away, Shizuo slowly leaned back to stand on his knees. He stared down at the informant for a few seconds, before he pulled himself up to stand on the bed. Since his pants and boxers already were pulled a bit down, they quickly made their way off of him, landing down on the soft bed. In a quick movement with his legs, he threw the pants and boxers to a different part of the room, now standing completely naked.

He leaned down again, only to grab around the edge of the informant's pants. He quickly pulled them off, revealing the man's erection and pulling the boxers down as well. He smirked lightly at the view and just threw the pants and boxers in some random direction. He didn't care where all the clothes landed. He just wanted it gone and out of the way.

Izaya quickly gave the blonde a look up and down, trailing his eyes down to see the rising member. He lightly bit down his lower lip and squirmed slightly. "Get back down here, Shizu-chan~" he said in a light smile as he pulled his arms up towards the bodyguard, wiggling with his hips lightly.

Shizuo didn't protest. He just sat down on his knees again and leaned over the raven haired, his hands being placed down on the bed to hold his balance. He quickly connected their lips again in a soft kiss. He could barely hold it any longer. It was almost painful how much he wanted the informant. And he never thought he would but he did.

Moving a hand down the raven's body, he reached the tight entrance. He gently teased the ring of muscles for a few seconds, before he pressed one finger in, making the other moan in pleasure into his mouth. The one finger was soon to be joined by a second finger and he slowly started scissoring him, stretching him to get him prepared before he entered him himself.

Izaya slowly pulled away from the kiss, tilting his head backwards and letting several soft moans pass his slightly parted lips. The feeling of pleasure quickly filled him when he felt a third finger join the two others. But nothing was compared to having the bodyguard himself inside him.

Shizuo leaned down to press his lips to the sensitive spot on the informant's neck, his three fingers curling a few times before he pulled them out again. In a short second he got his member positioned in front of the raven's entrance and he slowly pulled away from the neck and sensitive spot. His mocha eyes locked themselves down on the heated up face under him.

"Ready?" he asked in a slight smirk and shortly licked his lips. Getting a short nod from the raven, he slowly bucked his hip forward, thrusting into the other. His lips parted slightly and an almost silent moan passed his lips.

Izaya threw his head back and opened his mouth wide, letting several loud moans filled with pleasure escape his mouth once the member was deeply buried inside him.

After a short moment of adjusting himself, Shizuo slowly started thrusting back and forth, moving his member with him. Knowing exactly where that sweet spot inside the informant was, he quickly found it and made his member hit it at every thrust, making the man moan even louder and made him arch his back in pure pleasure.

For several minutes the room was filled with loud moans of pleasure, skin hitting skin sounds and a wet sound at every thrust, which meant the bodyguard was close to his climax. And so was the informant.

"_Ahnn_... Shizu... _ah_... -chan...~!" Izaya moaned loudly and curled his toes, knowing only a few more thrusts would send his climax over the edge. It was always him to release himself first. This time was no exception. In a loud, louder than before, moan he arched his back and threw his head back, closing his eyes tightly and came, the white substance falling down on his own stomach and just barely hitting the man's above him. His entrance quickly tightened around the throbbing member inside him, forcing the former bartender over the edge as well.

The second the entrance tightened around his member, Shizuo released himself. He didn't even have time to pull out, not even thinking about it, so he just filled the raven with the white and thick substance. He panted deeply and looked down at the blushing raven through half opened eyes, panting lightly.

Izaya's cheeks and ears were in a light red color, his chest going up and down quickly. He slowly tilted his head forward again and locked his crimson red eyes with those mocha ones, a light and tired smile spreading across his face. His one hand lightly snaked up behind the man's neck to pull him close down to himself, quickly and softly locking their lips again.

Without making any distance between their lips, Shizuo slowly bucked his hips backwards and pulled his member out of the raven, sending a light shiver up the other's spine. Once he finally was pulled out, he pulled himself down on the bed, pulling the raven over him and snaking his arms around the man to hold him close.

Izaya smiled lightly against the soft lips, before he slowly pulled away. He held back a yawn, forcing his mouth shut, and slowly curled up on the blonde's warm chest, his head resting on the one broad shoulder.

He let his crimson red eyes drift closed with a pleased smile spread across his face, before he whispered tiredly; "I love you, Shizu-chan..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was... long. And sorry the ending sucked.**

**I know I promised you fluff and I do promise it will get in future chapters. Maybe the next one, I don't know. I'm just not in the mood to write fluff at the moment.**

**Anyway; reviews makes me want to write more~! ;3**


	16. Chapter 16

None of them fell asleep. Izaya had only taken a short nap to relax a bit. It was, after all, in the middle of the day. Even after sex none of them could sleep in the middle of the day and the sunlight coming into the room through the window kept them from doing so anyway.

Izaya yawned slightly and nuzzled his head into the warm neck, his body curled up on the blonde. He was lying so comfortable and the man was so warm that he decided never to leave. Or at least stay there as long as he could – until both of them were too cold since they both were still naked.

He slowly blinked his crimson red eyes open, only to glance up at the blonde. A light smirk spread across his face as he leaned closer, his lips gently touching the warm neck. He shifted slightly, turning his body so their stomachs touched and certain parts very close to each other. His hands trailed up the bodyguard's sides and to the broad shoulders. He gently pressed his lips to the warm neck, kissing the skin softly.

Even though he knew what the other was trying to, Shizuo didn't stop him. Unlike the raven, he didn't have a sensitive spot on his neck. Not one he knew of that was. But he knew how little it took for him to get turned on so he had to stop it before it went too far. They only just finished doing it another time, so he needed to relax. Maybe just for a bit.

When the informant just continued to kiss up and down his neck and rub his shoulders, he sighed lightly and glanced down at him. "Stop it, flea. I'm not taking round 2 right now," he said and moved his arms away from the small body and down on the bed. "Now move."

Izaya slowly pulled himself up to sit on the man's lower stomach, his crimson red eyes locking themselves down on mocha colored ones and his hands resting on the muscular chest. "'Right now'? So you want to take round 2 later?" A light smile spread across his face as he got a nod in respond from the blonde.

"Well then..." He paused shortly and stood up, the bodyguard in between his spread apart legs. "Come take a bath with me?" He reached a hand down towards the blonde, the light smile not fading, not even a little bit.

Even though he tried his hardest not to look, Shizuo's eyes slowly trailed down the informant's naked body. He couldn't help it. The man was standing naked over him after all. He just had to look. Never in his life would he had thought he would think this about the flea; _sexy_... He quickly forced his eyes up to the raven's instead, mocha eyes locking with crimson red ones. He shortly gave the hand reaching down towards him a glance, he knew the man wouldn't be able to pull him up.

Instead he just slowly sat up, ignoring the quite awkward the position they now were in and looked up at the raven. "Of course," he said and let a light smile spread across his face as he noticed the slight red color growing on the informant's cheeks. It was a very awkward position; Shizuo's head just right in front of the raven's lower stomach.

Izaya tried to calm himself down as he felt the blonde's breath hitting his skin. It was impossible not to blush at the position they were in now. "Great~" he said, his tone as happy as ever. Taking a bath was something he really needed now and taking a bath with the monster... It just made it a lot better. He wanted to do so many things with the man; make him his alone forever and force him to forget about everyone else than him.

Taking a few steps back he made it off of the bed. He twirled shortly around to stand with his back to the man. "Come with me~" he almost sang and started to skip out of the bedroom. When he felt the blonde's gaze on his lower body, he couldn't help but giggle.

Shizuo sat up quickly, only to see the informant's ass a short second before the man disappeared out of the room. Why did he find the man he was supposed to hate so much so damn... sexy and hot? It really made no sense but that was what he did and now he couldn't change it.

He sat still for just a short second, before he pulled himself up to stand. The floor was messy, their clothes spread all over it but he was not going to clean up. Making his way out of the bedroom, he took a short turn and entered the bathroom almost just right next to the bedroom. As he entered the room, the tub was already starting to get filled with hot water.

Izaya twirled around quickly as he heard footsteps near him. A wide smile spread across his face as he laid eyes on the blonde. "I thought we could use the tub~. It doesn't look like it has been used before," he said and turned around again. Placing a hand down on the quite small tub he leaned down and let a hand go down in the water, checking how hot it was. It was just right hot, not too hot and not too cold.

"Well why would I use it? I don't really want to take a bath in that tub alone." Shizuo walked over to the one side of the tub, standing next to the raven as he talked. He lowered his head just a bit and looked down at the water. It wasn't steaming so it wasn't way too hot.

"But now you have me to take a bath with~" Izaya turned his head and smiled widely at the blonde, before he leaned close to him to press his lips to his cheek, planting a soft kiss there. "And I could really need a bath," he said right after he pulled just a bit away.

Once the tub was filled with the water, Izaya pulled his one leg over and got in. "Hot~" he whined shortly as he sat down, the hot water hitting his naked body. Taking a deep breath in he calmed himself down and quickly got used to the hot water. He looked up at the blonde and smiled lightly, waiting for him to get in with him. The tub was quite small so they would have to sit quite close. But Izaya wasn't complaining at all. The closer he could get to the bodyguard, the happier he got.

Shizuo didn't wait another second to get in. Without complaining about the hot water, he sat down behind the raven and leaned back. He knew they would have to sit very close to each other to be there in the tub but somehow he didn't really care. Only the fact that the flea turned him on so easily worried him. He had to calm down before it even started to happen.

"Why did you make the water so hot, flea?" he finally asked. The water was hot, maybe just a bit too much. He was used to take a cold shower in the morning to wake up, so hot water was a bit new to him.

Izaya shrugged shortly and leaned back, his back pressing up against the blonde's chest. "I just thought we could use a hot bath," he replied and turned his head to look up at the bodyguard. "And I'm not going to take a cold bath. I don't want to freeze. But then again..." he paused and turned around, his arms snaking around the man's neck and his legs spreading as much apart as they could to still be there and to scoot closer to the other, "...I would have you to warm me."

Shizuo snaked his arms around the raven's waist to pull him close, the water slightly moving as he did. "True," he said in a slight shrug, his mocha eyes locking with the flea's crimson ones. He knew he had to calm himself if he was going to wait with round 2. He took a deep breath in and calmed himself.

Izaya noticed this of course and giggled lightly. "Having a hard time calming down, Shizu-chan~?" He teasingly wiggled his hips, knowing how close they were and how it would make the blonde react. And it worked, of course. He sighed silently and leaned close to the other, pressing their foreheads close. "Unfortunately my ass hurts... So we can't take a round 2 right now."

Moving both his hands down, Shizuo grabbed around the raven's ass. "Was I too hard on you?" he asked teasingly and smirked. He leaned close to the informant, pressing his lips gently to his before he pulled back again.

Izaya felt his cheeks grow hot as his ass was grabbed. His fingers lightly moved through bleached blonde hair, his crimson red eyes locked with those beautiful mocha ones. "Maybe just a little bit, but I loved it~" he whispered and tightened his grip around the blonde's neck to pull him closer. He pressed his lips softly to the bodyguard's, kissing him softly and tilting his head slightly to the one side.

Shizuo didn't waste a second to kiss back. He tilted his head slightly to the opposite side and gently massaged the raven's lips against his own. He forced his attention up to the kiss to try to calm himself down. He was not going to get turned not now. He had to stay calm. It was only a kiss!

They stayed like that for a while, for several minutes. Their lips massaging against each other and the water slowly cooling down. They didn't really bath, didn't wash themselves. They just focused on the kiss and let the water cool down. Neither of them got turned on, not even Shizuo who forced himself to calm down.

Feeling the now quite cold water hit his naked body, Izaya slowly pulled away from the kiss. A light smile spread across his face as he looked at the blonde. "We should get up," he said, his voice lowered just a bit. Regretfully he slowly pulled back and away from the other, then pulled himself up to stand, the water going down his naked body as he did.

Shizuo got up and out of the tub just a short moment after the raven. He grabbed the nearest towel and quickly dried himself before he handed it to the informant, who quickly took it and did the same. Without waiting for the other to get done, Shizuo walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom again. He quickly grabbed the flea's boxers and went over to find himself a pair of new boxers to himself.

The second Izaya entered the room, he noticed his boxers in the brute's hand. "Oh no, I'm not going to wear my old and used boxers, Shizu-chan," he said quickly and walked up to him, grabbing a new pair of boxers from the wardrobe, one of the blonde's. He smiled widely and quickly put the up, sliding them up his thin legs. Of course they were too big but luckily they didn't fall down again.

Shizuo slightly raised an eyebrow and sighed, throwing the flea's boxers in a random direction of the room as he grabbed a pair to himself. "Fine, you can have them," he said and pulled the boxers on.

Izaya thought for a short second, before he grinned widely and moved his hands up to the blonde's broad shoulders. "Shizu-chan~ lie down on the bed," he whispered and leaned close up to the man's ear, standing on his toes to reach up without having to bend his neck too much.

Shizuo turned his head just a bit and looked at the raven. "Fine but I'm not taking a round 2, just so you know," he stated and turned, forcing the man's hands off of him. Taking a few steps towards the bed he threw himself down, landing on his stomach and crossed his arms to rest his head there. Maybe he just needed a nap and then was ready for a round 2 that the flea obviously wanted.

Izaya giggled lightly and skipped over to the bed. He jumped up on the bed and quickly straddled the blonde's hips, sitting down on his lower back. "Didn't say that was what I was going to do~" he said and let a light smile spread across his face, as he placed his hands down on the broad shoulders.

Turning his head, Shizuo looked up at the raven. "Then... what are you going to do?" he asked, now curious.

"Give you a massage~" Izaya replied quickly and started to rub the broad shoulders gently. Getting a pleasant sound from the other, he knew he was doing it right which made him smile again. "So tense, Shizu-chan~" he said and made a short sound before he rubbed just a bit harder.

"Well what did you expect? It's not like I ever get a massage or relax," Shizuo said and let his eyes drift closed. The flea was skilled, he had to admit that. And since he hadn't really gotten a massage before it only made it a lot better. And soon his face turned into a relaxing expression, his eyes staying closed.

Izaya giggled at the relaxed bodyguard and continued to rub the tense and broad shoulders. "I must be a damn good masseur since I can get you to relax so quickly, Shizu-chan," he said in a slight giggled, his hands moving just a bit down to rub on the tense spot on the bodyguard's upper back instead.

Shizuo just nodded in agreement and sighed lightly, showing how relaxed he was. "Damn right," he mumbled and forced his eyes to just slightly open to look up at the raven. He couldn't help but think that the man actually was kind of... beautiful. Realizing what he just thought, he turned his head and slammed it down into his own crossed arms.

Izaya widened his crimson red eyes just a bit as the monster did that. But he couldn't help but laugh. "Shizu-chan, are you getting turned on~?" He had to ask. If he had a chance to do it with that man, he would take it in a heartbeat, even if his ass hurt.

Turning his head slowly, Shizuo glared up at the raven. "No, I just thought of something, that's all," he mumbled and turned his gaze away. He could never admit to anyone that he thought the flea was hot, sexy and now... beautiful. What the hell was wrong with him? When did he start thinking about this?

Of course, everything lead back to the night in the bar and the morning when he woke up with the flea naked next to him. It was then all this happened, their current relationship; sex buddies. And sooner or later everyone would have to find out about it. They couldn't hide it forever and both of them knew it. They could always stop their little new game but neither of them wanted to. People had to get suspicious soon, since they hadn't really been fighting very much and was barely outside anymore.

"What did you think of?" Izaya was now curious. He wanted to know everything about the man. He was, after all, an informant and that was his job. He leaned down and trailed his hands back up to the broad shoulders, starting to rub the tense spot again. As he leaned down, his crimson red eyes locked with those mocha ones, when they looked back at him.

Shizuo stared at the raven, stared into his eyes. How could he find this man sexy, hot and beautiful? How could he find his fucking enemy all those things? It made no sense. "Nothing..." he mumbled and turned his gaze away again, looking anywhere but the informant.

Izaya narrowed his eyes and moved his one hand away from the shoulder, only to shortly smack the blonde's head, of course without hurting him since the man was a monster. "Tell me, Shizu-chan," he demanded and leaned back and away from the bodyguard, taking his hands off of him.

"Or else?" Shizuo turned his head a bit and locked his eyes up at the raven again, staring at him. He could never admit it – never. It was just impossible for him to even think that way!

"Or else... I will never give you a massage ever again," Izaya replied with a short nod and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He had to know everything, everything about his lover.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes slightly and grumbled something incoherent for a short second. "Fine then..." he mumbled and turned his head down, hiding it with his forehead resting on his arms.

Taking a deep breath in, he answered honestly; "I thought, you are... beautiful..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did promise you fluff, didn't I? ...Okay, not the best fluff and just so... crappy -_-**

**I really tried not to make them do it in the tub but it was hard not to. Just shows how much of a pervert I am, haha.**

**Anyway; reviews makes me want to write more~! ;3**


	17. Chapter 17

Izaya stared down at the back of the blonde's head, stared down at the bleached blonde hair. His heart slowly started to beat faster and faster, as he repeated the words from the man he was sitting on in his head. Instead of saying anything, he just pulled his hands up to his cheeks, knowing they would be slight red. And he couldn't help but let a soft smile spread across his face. This might be the first time ever he had been speechless.

Shizuo didn't turn his head to look up at the informant, even though the silence was awkward. Why did he have to say it? Why did he have to be so damn honest about it? It was just horrible and he would rather just kill this man right then and there. Of course, he couldn't. Now that he was actually... falling for the man. He wanted to smack himself for thinking that. Wanted to just jump off a building and just never face the raven again. How the hell could he admit it?

Izaya stayed quiet for another few moments, trying to find words to say. "Y-you... think I'm beautiful?" he asked, just to be sure he heard it right. The wide and soft smile wouldn't leave his face and his hands stayed up to cover his slightly red and hot cheeks. It was a luck that he only sat in boxers or else he would actually think about just throwing his clothes off, just to try and calm down a bit.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Shizuo mumbled, keeping his head hidden from the raven. This was the worst thing ever. It was worse than when he admitted he liked the flea... a little bit. And now that 'a little bit' had become just a bit more. He could just feel it but he would never come to the point of admitting it. It was the flea, so how did it ever come to this? Sure, he thought they would only stay as sex buddies just to get some but now the relationship between them had grown to something else, something with... love. And it kind of bothered him a bit.

"Y-yes..." Izaya had to blink a few times, just to see if he was really awake and he had to pinch his own cheek to see if this was reality. It was, which only made his cheeks even more red. He wanted to jump out of joy. Had his plan finally worked? Was the monster finally his and his alone? He doubted it but at least the man thought he was beautiful. That was a step in the right direction and he wanted to take a lot more steps until he heard the words 'I love you' come from the blonde's lips, even though he knew it would never happen.

After pulling himself together, he slowly moved his hands away from his still red cheeks and placed them down on the blonde's bare bare. "Well... thank you, Shizu-chan." His already wide smile widened even more and made him think he looked like an idiot. He had probably never blushed this much. Probably because no one had ever told him he was beautiful.

Very slowly Shizuo turned his head to look up at the raven once again. He quickly noticed the blush spread over the man's face, which only made a light smile move over his face. "You're blushing," he said teasingly, or at least tried to tease. Truth to be told, he was embarrassed of what he had just admitted and he wanted to take it back. If he could, he would take it back in a split second. But seeing the informant blush this much and smile this much, made him push that thought out of his head.

"No I'm not. Shut up." Izaya quickly pulled his hands up to cover his red cheeks again, glancing off to the side to just look away from the blonde. Did he really blush that much? Sure his cheeks were hot as hell but that didn't mean they were insanely red... did it?

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh by the raven's reaction. Somewhere he could even think this man was... cute. When the hell did all this happen? The man he was supposed to hate was cute, hot, sexy and beautiful. How did it come to this?

He shifted a bit, wanting to turn around on his back to get a better look up at the man sitting on him. "Hey, flea, move a bit," he said, letting a light smile from laughing stay spread on his face. It was a strange feeling to be like this with this man. Actually having a 'love' moment without having sex. And to be honest, this was one of the few times he actually didn't wanted to have sex. He just wanted it nice and quiet for a bit. The sex made him exhausted and tired quicker than he thought and he could need a break. And so could the informant, since he pretty much abused his ass whenever he did him.

Izaya stood up shortly to let the blonde under him turn around. He didn't take his eyes off of the man and just sat back down, this time on his lower stomach, once he had turned around on his back. Resting his hands down on that muscular chest he loved so much, he leaned down to press his lips to the bodyguard's, kissing him softly.

Shizuo slowly snaked his arms around the raven and pulled him close down to himself as he returned the kiss just as soft. No matter how much the informant tried to turn him on, he would not let it happen this time. But Izaya wasn't going to do that, since they both now just wanted a quiet day with no interruptions and just stay with each other.

Of course that was not going to happen. A slight vibrating sound from the small table next to the bed broke the silence and made Shizuo break the kiss. He sighed slightly, knowing it was his cellphone that made the vibrating sound, since he had placed it there where the vibrating sound came from.

He shifted just a bit and reached up to grab around the cellphone. He could just barely reach it but somehow managed to get his hand around it. Pulling it up and then to himself, he looked at the display and then sighed again.

'_1 new message_' followed by the name '_Kishitani Shinra_'.

Grumbling something incoherently, he opened the message and read it inside his own head. '_Just wanted to know if you've seen Izaya-kun lately? I tried to go to his office but no one was home. Hope you haven't finished your job and killed him. Anyway, if you know anything please text me back!_'

Shizuo sighed heavily once he had read the message through. "Shinra..." he mumbled low and closed his phone a second after, without replying back at the message. He was probably not going to reply – ever. The underground doctor could figure things about himself, since none of the men had been seen much outside these last couple of days.

Izaya just simply nodded in response and lightly drew circles on the blonde's bare and muscular chest. "What did he want?" he asked and looked up at the other, a soft and light smile curling up on his pale face.

"He just wanted to know if I knew where you were and if I had killed you," Shizuo replied back, locking his eyes with the informant's and snaking his arms around him again to hold him close. "But I'm not going to text him back. He can wait."

A light and wide smile slowly curled up on Izaya's face and he quickly leaned close to press his lips to the blonde's. But before he could do so, there was another vibrating sound that broke the silence and stopped him from kissing the man he was lying on. Since the other's phone was lying on the bed, he knew it had to be his this time.

He shifted shortly and reached forward towards his phone in the one pocket on his pants, that of course had to lie on the floor. Somehow he managed to grab the pants without falling down or move away from the blonde, and he quickly picked the lit up cellphone up. '_1 new message_'.

He sighed heavily when he saw the underground doctor's name under the text and quickly opened it. "Shinra..." he grumbled. Why did that bastard have to ruin every perfect minute with his beloved monster?

He quickly read the message inside his own head, his face showing nothing but displeasure. '_Are you alive? Shizuo hasn't killed you, has he? I haven't seen you for a few days and I'm worried. I've also sent a message to Shizuo but he won't answer me... Anyway, please message me back so I know you're not dead._'

Izaya smirked widely as an idea popped into his head. He might as well make something fun out of this, since the doctor interrupted something great. He quickly moved his fingers over the letters and wrote a message back to the worried doctor. A second or so later he pressed the send button and kept the wide smirk on his face, making the blonde worry of what he had written in the message.

'_Shinra~ You worry too much. I'm not dead or I wouldn't be able to message you back, right? And no, Shizu-chan hasn't killed me but he sure has abused me~ ...And not in the way you're thinking! ;3_'

The second Shinra read that message a wide smile spread across his face and he jumped up and down. "Celty, darling~! You were right! They really are together!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry this is so crappy! I wrote a smut part but changed my mind and deleted it. Haha, stupid, right? Anyway, I actually have an ending to this one now, since I'm kind of losing interest and ideas. I'll probably end it in the next chapter, unless I get an idea, which I won't.  
>Remember to leave a review~! ;3<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Stretching his bare and thin arms high above his head, Izaya pulled himself up to a sitting position on the bed, the blanket sliding down from his bare chest. He rubbed his one eye slowly and turned his head just a bit to look down at the man sleeping right next to him.

Shizuo was lying on his stomach, his head turned to the left and in the direction of the raven. His mocha like eyes were closed and he was in a deep sleep. The blanket only covered some of his torso, revealing bare skin from his shoulder blades and up. His arms were crossed and his hands were hidden under the soft pillow, where his head was rested on top.

The night had been awfully quiet with nothing but cuddling and kissing. Not exactly what Izaya had thought would happen but he wasn't complaining. It was actually nice, in some way. Now he only had to make the blonde confess his feelings for him. But how?

He pulled his legs up and rested his now crossed arms on there, as he continued to look down at the sleeping blonde. He didn't do anything for several moments, before he removed the blanket from himself and sat down on the man's lower back, straddling his hips. He wasn't naked. They were both wearing underwear.

He lightly placed his palms down on the man's broad shoulders and gently but slowly began rubbing. Oh, how he loved touching this man. If only he would wake up soon.

Izaya continued the gentle rubbing on the bare shoulders for several minutes, before he felt the man shift just slightly under him. A light smile slowly formed on his face but he didn't stop the gentle rubbing.

Shizuo slowly blinked his eyes open and stared to the side, where he thought the flea would be sleeping. Until he felt the hands gently rubbing his shoulders, that was. He slowly turned his head just a bit and locked his eyes up on the informant sitting on his back.

"Well, good morning," he said, a slight and sleepy smile forming on his face. He didn't stop the gentle massage. He wouldn't and he wasn't going to.

Izaya leaned down and pressed his lips softly to the bodyguard's, but only shortly. "Good morning~" he said, almost sang as he leaned back again and continued to gently massage those broad and tense shoulders.

"Am I going to wake up to this every single day?" Shizuo asked, turning his head just a bit and closing his eyes to enjoy the massage he got. He wouldn't mind waking up to something like this but having the flea live with him... That was just going to end badly if it ever happened.

"Since I don't live with you, no. But whenever I sleep over, yes." Izaya smiled down at the blonde and slowly moved his hands away. "And I bet you're hungry. Why don't you go take a shower while I make us some breakfast?"

Before the raven could move even the slightest, Shizuo pulled one arm up, grabbed a hold on the man's one shoulder and somehow managed to get him down on the bed and under himself without the blanket falling off of him. He placed both his hands down on the bed and let a light smirk curl up on his face instead of the smile.

"How about I eat you instead?" The smirk only grew wider after he said this. He could care less if he had just woken up. He wanted this man anyway.

"Really, Shizu-chan? Morning-sex?" Izaya arched a brow and shook his head lightly, laughing softly. "Can you ever get enough sex? Or is it me? Am I just too..." He teasingly raised his hips to grind up against the blonde. "...hot and sexy?"

Shizuo felt the boxers he wore tighten slowly in the middle just a short second after the grinding. "You'll never know," he said shortly and leaned down to press his lips softly to the man's neck, kissing up and down the exposed skin under the jaw.

Izaya lightly bit down his own bottom lip and tilted his head to the one side to let the other get more access to his neck. "Mmnn, Shizu-chan~" he almost moaned and shifted slightly under the man, feeling his briefs suddenly tighten around his growing erection.

Shizuo let one hand glide down Izaya's bare chest, down to the black briefs and slowly let it go down under the underwear. He felt how the man immediately shivered and held back a moan, which only made him smirk even more.

He let his tongue slip out from between his lips and licked up the soft skin as he lightly touched the raven's already hard member. He shifted slightly to push the blanket off of himself and quickly moved the briefs on the other down to reveal Izaya's hard erection.

Izaya felt his cheeks grow hot and followed his briefs with his crimson eyes as they were tossed down the bed and onto the floor. It was almost embarrassing how easily he was turned on by this man. But not as easily as the other was turned on by him. He could just sit in his lap and feel the slowly growing hardness. He didn't know if that was a problem or the best thing ever.

He slowly turned his gaze back up to the man above him and he shivered lightly as he felt the tongue lick up his neck once again. Every single touch from the male only made it more difficult not to get hard.

But as the blonde continued with his teasing on his neck and slowly stroking up and down his shaft, Izaya sighed and let a soft moan follow. "Just... _ah_... fuck me already, Shizu-chan!" He was getting impatient, no matter how little he had touched the other. He wanted him – now.

Shizuo slowly pulled away from the neck to look down at the desperate raven under him, but continued to slowly stroke the hard member. "Nope, not going to happen, flea," he said with a teasing smirk spread across his face. "I don't care how desperate you are."

"Fucking tease!" Without hesitating, Izaya reached down and pulled the man's boxers down to revealing the hard and already slightly throbbing member. He tried to laugh when he laid eyes on it, but was interrupted by the moans that continued to come out from him. "And you're calling me... _ah_... desperate.."

He licked his lips shortly before he let his one hand go around the hard member, making the man bite his lip shortly. He slowly began to stroke up and down the shaft, letting several moans pass his slightly parted lips.

Shizuo slowly moved his hand from the member down to the man's entrance and without waiting a single second, he pushed two fingers in. Maybe he really was desperate. But he didn't care at all. He quickly began scissoring the informant, preparing him for what soon would enter him even though they had done it plenty of times before and it wouldn't be a surprise.

They continued this for several minutes, Izaya stroking up the monster's hardened member and Shizuo scissoring and preparing the flea, until the raven finally got too desperate to continued. He moaned loudly and leaned up to crash their lips together, kissing roughly for several seconds and letting their tongues dance around each other.

As he pulled back, he looked up at the blonde, his eyes full of lust. "Just fuck me already..!" he almost yelled, his desperation obvious to anyone. He didn't know why he suddenly was so desperate. He just was and he could barely wait much longer.

Shizuo smirked widely and slowly pulled his fingers out of the man, while the hand quickly released his member. Placing his hand back down on the bed, he shifted slightly to place his hardened member in front of the entrance, the tip lightly touching the ring of muscles.

"Ready?" he asked, looking down at the now lightly blushing man under him. The desperate side of this man was kind of... cute. And somehow really annoying. He was being bossed around with, after all. But right now he was just as desperate to do this man as the man was to get done.

"Do you really have to ask?" Izaya stared up at the blonde, his brows slightly furrowed. He was already panting and sweating lightly, his cheeks a bit red.

Shizuo grinned shortly before he bucked his hips forward, his hardened member slowly getting pushed inside of the male. He moaned low and deeply, hearing a loud gasp leaving Izaya's lips instead. He didn't wait very long, only a moment or so after pushing deep inside, before he began to move. Because both of them were so desperate, the thrusts were deep and hard, the pace quickly getting fast.

Within a few moments, the entire bedroom was filled with loud, deep and soft moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. It hadn't been more than a short moment, before Izaya reached down to grab around his own member, slowly stroking up and down while he moaned louder and louder as the thrusts continued deep into him, hitting that sweet spot inside him over and over again.

"_Ah_... Shi-zu... _nnnhg..._ -chan...~" he whispered breathlessly, interrupted several times by the moans that continued to pass his lips. He could already feel the climax slowly nearing and his stroking on his own now slightly throbbing member didn't help at all.

A wet sound was soon to be heard in the whole room, the hard member inside the informant throbbing and already leaking just slightly. What had made both of them so desperate and already nearing to come, none of them knew. None of them had a single clue.

Finally, Izaya gave in to the pleasure he felt. His hand came to stop around his member, the muscles in his stomach tightened and he released, came hard and followed by a loud moan, almost a short scream somewhere in it. The thick white substance fell down onto his own stomach and just slightly hit the monster's.

The ring of muscles tightened around the throbbing member as the informant came, which only pushed Shizuo over the edge to his climax. Thrusting one last time deep inside the raven, he came, the thick white substance filling inside the other and a low moan passing his lips as he did.

Izaya shivered at the feeling when the blonde pulled out of him just shortly after. He was panting heavily but a light smile was still spread across his face.

Shizuo threw himself down to lie beside the flea, panting lightly. He stared up at the ceiling high above them, before he turned his head and looked at the raven next to him. He noticed the light smile even though they both were panting and probably just a bit exhausted.

Moving closer to the monster, Izaya rested his head on the bare chest and looked up at him. He leaned up to press his lips softly to the man's jaw, the light smile on his face never fading – not even just a little bit.

"I love you, Shizu-chan..." he said after a short break, slowly catching his breath. He watched the other carefully, hoping to get some kind of response that would tell this monster's feelings towards him. If not then it was all hopeless and he would never be his.

A just slightly awkward silence was over them for several moments, making the informant kind of nervous for the answer. Shizuo stared down at him, considering if he should or shouldn't say what was on his mind.

Finally, he sighed and spoke. "I... love you too... flea..." he mumbled low, glancing to the one side. How could he say this? He had never thought about confessing but now wasn't the time to hide it any longer.

Izaya's crimson red eyes widened quickly as he heard those words. A bright smile slowly formed on his face and he looked up at the other, kissing his bare chest several times before leaning up close to kiss his cheek.

"So... that means you're mine and I'm yours now, right?" he asked, looking at the blonde and lightly drawing invisible circles on the bare chest with one finger.

Shizuo laughed after just a short moment and quickly shook his head. "No, that's not what it means, flea." The laughter was still hinting in his voice. Of course he was lying. That was exactly what he meant but he just didn't admitted it.

Arching a brow, Izaya stared down at him. He shook his head shortly and slowly leaned. He pressed his lips softly to the blonde's, kissing him lovingly and for several long moments. The hand on the bare chest made him feel how the man's heat was slowly beating just a bit faster and it only made him smile lightly.

After those several long moments, he pulled just a bit back and broke the kiss. He looked at the blonde, the soft smile widened just slightly and he rested his head down on the muscular chest.

"Fine, flea," Shizuo said, letting a light sigh pass his lips shortly after. "I give up." His arms snaked around the informant's naked body and he leaned down close to press his lips softly to Izaya's forehead, a light smile forming on his face as he looked him in the eyes.

"I'm yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I have an awesome lamp in my room that is formed like a man. I dare you to guess how to turn it on! x3  
>Anyway; final chapter, wu~! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it, even though it sucked at some parts. And sorry for writing the smut part in this last chapter so short. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! ^^<p> 


End file.
